Lucas Scott Must Die
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: Big Girls don't cry, the get even.
1. PIMP

"Oh baby its beautiful." Brooke Davis smiled as she eyed out her new bracelet. It was a bright and shiny silver chain, with a heart attached in the middle. It was obviously expensive and defiantly gorgeous.

"I know, when I saw it, I knew you had to have it. It's amazing. Just like you."

"You spoil me." Brooke giggled gently rubbed on Lucas Scott's cheek.

"The truth is I don't spoil you enough." he passionately kissed her back.

The moment was cut short when Brooke's cell phone went off. She cursed as she undid her purse and looked at it.

"That's the alarm. Again. Oh gosh I'm having such a great night, I don't want it to end." she pouted.

He smiled gently twirling her hair in his hands.

"I know but you have early cheer practice. You rest up, and have a great day tomorrow. Those girls would be nothing with out their talented captain."

Brooke smiled and kissed him.

The two walked out hand in hand out of Al Miro's, and Italian restaurant down town and Lucas drove her home. He walked her to the door and gently pushed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wish it could always be like this." she whispered.

"Me to. But you know how it is babe."

"I know I know. You have to keep up with your grades. Your sport. Your family. They don't want you worrying about a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry babe. I know it must be hard on you." he kissed her forehead.

"Not as hard as it must be on you."

"Hey, I'm dealing with it."

He kissed her one last time before she walked in the house. He then jumped in his car and sprayed himself with his sexy cologne so he wouldn't smell like Brooke and happily drove to his next destination. Papi Melani, a mexican restaurant. He walked in and was greeted by hot and smiling red head at a table near by.

"You're late." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I hope this makes up for it." he handed her small box. She smiled and opened it up to find a silver bracelet, with a heart in the middle. The same one he had just given to Brooke only an hour before.

"Oh Lucas." she cooed.

"Do you like it babe?"

She put it on and eyed it out. "I absolutely love it."

She grabbed his face ever so gently and placed her lips on his. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and moaned out loud.

"Um excuse me?" the young waitress approached them. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but you have been making out in here for the past forty five minutes. You didn't even order anything, and by policy, you have to order something to stay at the table."

Lucas started to laugh, followed by Rachel.

"Um, I'm actually not that hungry. I got what I wanted tonight." Rachel winked.

Lucas and Rachel walked out to her car. He leaned her against it and laid his lips on her, and his lips slowly went down and kissed her neck.

"Oh you stop that. You know that is my weak spot." she giggled pushing him off. "You're making me hot Lucas."

"So then, let me make you hot." he kissed her again.

"Yeah, so we can get it on in the car right here."

"What, its not like we haven't before." he winked.

"True. But, last time I got a bruise from that stupid emergency break hitting my hip again and again."

Lucas laughed and then kissed her lips.

"Well I have to get home anyway."

"Aw, why so soon?"

"Dad needs me in the early A.M."

Rachel nodded and gently gave him one last kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better hot stuff."

Rachel just laughed and got in her car, gave Lucas one last wave and drove home.

Lucas took a deep breath, got in his car sprayed himself again and drove to his last place. Peyton Sawyers house.

He walked right in, like he always did and up to her room. The radio was blasting and she was sitting on her bed drawing, as usual. He carefully stepped up behind her and jumped right on the bed next to her. She let out a scream, that turned into a smile when she saw who it was.

"Lucas! You scared me." she wacked him.

Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're late. Its already 11:30." Peyton scowled.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. My dad kept me." he rubbed his fingers through her curly hair.

"Well you smell good enough to get away with it." she giggled kissing him.

"Why thank you." he kissed her back. "What are you drawing?"

She picked up her drawing and handed it to him. It was drawn of the two of them kissing passionately and it was titled **SECRET NEVER SOUNDED SO SWEET**.

"Wow. I love it."

"I get that you have to keep us a secret Lucas. I understand its hard, but I'm glad you are with me. I 'm glad you chose me."

"You are amazing you know that?" he smiled as he rubbed her back. "And I got you something."

"Oh like a present?" she smiled as he handed her the small box.

She opened it to see the bracelet, wit the heart in the middle.

"Oh Lucas." she smiled kissing him. "Thank you."

She leaned back into his arms and they cuddled together listening to the music and she drifted off to sleep with her head on his heart and her hand in his.

Lucas made sure she was sound asleep and gently got himself out of under her and walked out and drove home. He walked in and got in the shower and laid in bed. He smiled at himself and yawned. Realizing how tired he was.

This was a typical day for Lucas Scott.


	2. New neighbor

Haley James sighed as she took one final look at her old house. She roamed around the front yard and spotted her neighbor Whitney and her three best friends giggling and laughing out in the front lawn, tanning and singing along to the radio. Haley couldn't help but get angry. They had been neighbors for a whole year and Whitney had to be on the of the rudest people Haley ever met.

Haley tried to be nice and be her friend, but it didn't happen. Haley was the outcast. The loser. The freak.

Instead of going out on weekends she would sit by the fire and read a good book, or play with her parrot, Bogo. Haley never did anything fun and this just wasn't in this town. This was in sixth time Haley had moved since she was seven. It all started the week her dad left.

Haley's mom was heart broken, she couldn't stand being in that house so they moved. Her mom met a new guy, they dated, she was happy, and then BAM.

It was over before it really started.

This seemed to be a pattern. Her mom would meet a great guy. She'd fall for him, and then they'd leave. Just like they always did. Her mom would break down for a couple days, eat nothing but chocolate, work out non stop for three weeks, and then move a month or so later. Haley never really did mind all that much when she was younger. She loved seeing all the new things and places in the world, but as she got older she noticed not having any friends, was boring. No boyfriend. No friends. No sleep overs. Never doing anything wrong. Well that was getting old.

"Haley come one sweetie, our new home awaits us." Haleys mom, Joan called.

"I'm coming." Haley sighed.

She climbed in the seat as her mom turned up the radio, slipped on her sunglasses and started to her new destination. Tree Hill.

Haley smiled as Whitney looked at her and Haley waved. Whitney just rolled her eyes, laughed, then gave her the finger. Then continued chatting with her friends like it was no big deal Haley was leaving.

Well, it really wasn't a big deal Haley was leaving, considering the fact that know one knew a damn thing about her.

"Hunnie something bothering you?" Joan asked her daughter.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you don't look to happy."

"That's because I'm not." Haley snapped.

"Listen sweetie. I know I said that moving around was going to stop. Its just that, I couldn't stand staying in that house anymore."

"Because of Frank, or John, or whatever the hell this guys name was." Haley asked.

"No. Not because of that. And it was Angelo , Haley." Joan took her daughters hand in hers. "I just think where we are going now will be a good spot. I lived there when I was a kid and I loved it. So maybe you will too."

Haley just sighed. There was no use arguing with her mom.

"I can't wait." she smiled.

"Good." her mom squealed.

Haley turned up the radio and laid her head back. She thought about her new home. Tree Hill. Some place new. Probably the same kind of people she had dealt with in all of her other schools. The girls would be pretty. The boys would be hot. And no body would even give her a second glance. Sometimes Haley just didn't understand why. She was defiantly decent looking. Sure she didn't have that big of boobs. And okay sure, her ass wasn't any J-lo booty but she was nice.

Pfft...yeah nice. That is how everyone saw her. Well those who even gave her a chance. She was seventeen years old and she hadn't even had a real date before.

She kissed a few guys. She wasn't totally inexperienced.

Her first kiss was with a boy named Nigel. She was nine. Nigels mom was babysitting Haley and the two were on the trampoline together.

"_Have you ever kissed a girl Nigel?" Haley asked as they stopped bouncing._

"_Nope."_

"_Me neither. Well I never kissed a boy."_

"_Okay."_

"_Maybe we should."_

"_You want me to kiss a boy?" he shrieked. _

"_No. You should kiss me." Haley smiled._

"_Nah." he shook his head._

"_What? Why not."_

"_Because you are my friend. Boys don't kiss their friends."_

"_Nigel. Kiss me."_

"_No."_

_Haley could feel her temper rising. Before Nigel even suspected it Haley tackled him and gave him a kiss on his lips for at least three seconds._

"_Ew!" Nigel shrieked._

_Haley just sat back and smiled, she had kissed a boy._

The others had been on a date. One boy Kenny who had taken her out. He was a nice boy, yet kind of weird. He laughed a lot, which got on Haleys nerves. He also hit. Not on purpose, trying to hurt her. Whenever Haley would say something funny, or he would find something amusing he would punch her in the arm. He didn't think it hurt, but by the end of the night she had a big bruise on her arm.

Haley sighed. There wasn't anyone ever for her. She liked some guys but never liked liked, or even loved them. Her mother had a different date every other week. Why couldn't she do that?

She knew why. Damian. That's why.

He was one boy who Haley actually thought she could get serious with. He was buy her things. Make her laugh, and they would hang out often. Before he totally crushed her heart. Haley was sure she was falling for the guy, and she was going to tell him too. But one day while she was out she saw him. In his car. With one of the popular girls at school. Making out.

Turns out he was only with Haley, for her homework and test answers. Asshole.

Haley was heart broken, and pissed. She started off not really being able to trust people. And that guy and made it even worse. She was sure she didn't need a guy in her life. But then again, when eve she would watch the Note book or Pretty women. She craved some loving. She wanted someone.

Haley looked up to see the sign **Welcome To Tree Hill**.

Maybe she would get lucky and find a guy that would sweep her off her feet and she would get great friends and then she would live happily ever after.

Or maybe not.


	3. The Scott Spell

Haley took a long look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed simple, like usual. She had jeans and her Penn State t-shirt she had boughten a year before. Her hair was pulled back and she only put on chap stick. She was ready for her first day on the job. As soon as she arrived in Tree Hill she went out looking for jobs. One thing Haley really loved was working for her own money, it made her feel responsible and proud of what she did. She applied at Casha's Bakery and they automatically accepted her. Haley liked the looks of it, it was just a place people could go and get a quick bite to eat, order something to go, or just go to get a nice cold soda and relax.

She smiled as she walked in and was greeted by a pretty girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Bevin."

"Hey, I'm Haley. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." she smiled shaking Haley's hand. "So I'll be the one showing you around and like, teaching you stuff."

"Oh, okay then."

"Okay so this, is a register. You put money in like this." Bevin demonstrated. "Then you can take it out like this."

Haley stood there kind of confused. Wondering if Bevin was serious or not.

"You know, I think I got it."

"Really? Gosh it took me like a month to learn how to do that."

"Oh well its just that I-" Haley started then Bevin cut her off.

"Jessie look! Its him. Oh gosh how do I look. Do I look okay. Does my ass look good. Jessie, look at my ass." Bevin shrieked.

"Um, its Haley."

"I don't care. How do I look."

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Um, really fine?" Haley smiled.

"Ew. Are you like, into me?"

"Wh-what?"

"Never mind. Okay I'm going to go take his order."

"Wait, who are you talking about."

"Him." Bevin pointed.

Haley looked over to see a young blonde haired man sitting at the table. She couldn't deny it even if she wanted to, this boy was gorgeous. He sat there looking at the menu in his lightly ripped jeans and his green shirt.

"Wow. Who is that." Haley asked, while she still gawked at him.

"Lucas Scott. The hottest guy in school. Every girl wants him. Every guy wants to be him." Bevin stared.

"Wow." Haley repeated.

"Yeah. We totally hooked up like last month. I'm going to go say hi. He is going to be happy to see me. And surprised. He doesn't know I work here."

Before Bevin could walk over to him a curly blonde haired girl walked in with a black top and tight fit jeans and sandals. She looked very happy and took a seat to none other then Lucas Scott.

He looked up and smiled and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Sorry I took so long." she said in-between kisses.

"Its okay."

She smiled and then just continued to kiss him.

The smile from Bevins face automatically disappeared.

"That jerk."

Haley saw Bevin just walk into the back.

"Bevin what are you doing? This guys is playing you, go out there and call him on it. I'm sure this girl doesn't know about you."

"Oh Heather." Bevin shook her head.

"Its Haley." she said carefully.

"That is what I said." Bevin pouted.

"Well what are you doing back here? Go Bevin."

"I just can't go out there. I just I can't believe this. I went under the Scott Spell."

"The what?"

"Listen, I knew from the very beginning that this was an option. This is the way he works. He gets girls wrapped around his finger. He melts our hearts buying us chocolate, and flowers. His smiles makes us weak in the knees. He knows exactly what to say, and when to say, and how to say it. Not to mention that he is hot as hell."

"And?"

"And not only does he get in our hearts, he gets in our pants as well."

"What!"

"Yeah, and wow. He is just amazing. But now I guess its over." Bevin frowned.

"That's it? You are just going to let him get away with it?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not like I can tell on him."

"Why not?"

"Um hello. Its Lucas Scott. That's why."

With that she left Haley alone in the backroom going over their conversation. Haley just rolled her eyes and joined Bevin and let one of the guys that works there take Lucas and Peyton's order. An hour or so later Peyton left and Lucas stayed. He waited for about 15 minutes and Haley was about to go up to him and tell him he needed to order something else or get out, until the door opened. A red head walked in with a big smile on her face. Haley watched as Lucas's eyes smiled at her and she bent over and gave him a long, wet kiss.

Haley's mouth dropped to the floor and she looked over at Bevin who just shook her head.

"Looks like im not the only one under the Scott Spell." she whispered.

Haley studied Lucas and Rachel, Bevin said her name was.

They were flirty and touchy , opposite of how he was with Peyton. When he was with Peyton he would caress her hand and kiss her lightly. They did make out about 1,000 times though, but with Rachel and Lucas it was different. They were like all over each other in the middle of the restaurant.

"Oh Becky, I need you over here." Bevin called.

Haley just rolled her eyes. She didn't even bother correcting her this time.

Bevin was confused with something in the back and Haley went and helped her. It over and hour and by the time she was done and walked out of the backroom she gasped.

Lucas Scott was making out with ANOTHER girl.

"Wha-"

"Brooke Davis." Bevin said quickly.

"Right. Girl number three under the Scott Spell, right?"

"You got it, boy you learn quick girly." Bevin smiled.

Haley smiled back. That indeed she did.

Once again, being Haley she studied the two of them. Lucas sat very close to her, and would whisper in her ear a lot. He also would nibble on her ear and Haley was surprised they just didn't bang right there.

Bevin was right about one thing, this boy was the definite charmer.

"Pathetic." Haley mumbled.

Haley just rolled her eyes and continued with her job. All of this action on just the first day of her new job. Boy She just couldn't wait until school.


	4. Haleys First Impression

Haley bit her lip as she nervously knocked on the door to her third period class. She went into school bright and early that day but with all of the paperwork to fill out and getting her classes situated it took up to third period to finally get her into class. She took a deep breathe before the teacher opened the door. It was an older lady with her hair pulled tightly back into a bun.

"Yes?"

"Hi..um..I'm Haley James. This um...this is my first day." Haley spit out. She let out an annoyed sigh, she knew she should of been used to this by now but every time she had to introduce herself she just choked up.

"Well hello Haley. Please take a seat." She welcomed Haley in and she got her first glance of the class and nearly choked on her own gum with what she saw. Brooke Davis on the left side of the class near the front, Rachel Gattina right dab in the middle, and Peyton Sawyer near the right in the back. All three girls in the same Health Class. The three of them together and they were all screwing the same guy, and none of them even had the slightest clue.

"Everybody this is Haley James, our new student."

"Hello." Haley waved.

"What a dork." She herd Rachel whisper and then a few snickers from her friends.

Haley just rolled her eyes and took a seat a few seats behind her.

Mrs. Baten, she said her name was, started to teach the class on CPR.

"Has anyone here ever had to perform CPR in an act of saving somebody's life?" She asked.

Brooke Davis's hand shot right up in the air.

"I did, back a few weeks ago there was this total hottie at one of our cheer events and he was choking and I totally did the mouth to mouth thing and it well, it totally worked." she giggled.

"Which in Brooke terms means, afterwards they had their own little "cheer competition" in the bedroom. Aw give me and S-L-U-T what does that spell, Brooke Davis." Rachel pretended to cheer.

"You might want to shut your ugly little mouth before I come over there and do it for you."

"What are you going to do? Give her a nice good cheerific punch!" Peyton mumbled loud enough for the class to hear.

"Okay little Mrs. Fake Goldylocks don't get all angry because that hottie, happened to be your hottie at the time. And he wanted something hot and fun, not moody and depressing." Brooke smiled.

"Yes well I guess I should be thanking your slutty ass, because after I got rid of him, I met someone better, someone that would never even think about touching you. And he happens to like my moody and depressing ass"

"Please, all guys think about touching me. Like it or not."

"Get over yourself Brookie, gosh your head is so big sometimes I'm seriously curious on how it didn't pop yet." Rachel snapped.

"Oh gosh, all three of you shut the hell up." Haley herd herself say a little, to loudly.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

All three of them turned around to look at Haley.

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked.

"Alright ladies, that's enough." Mrs. Baten finally spoke up.

" She asked you a question." Peyton snapped at Haley.

"Nothing." Haley rolled her eyes. " I'm just really interested in CPR and you are-"

"Don't be a little bitch." Rachel interuppeted

"Ladies! One more word out of any of you girls and you'll be after school with me for the next three days."

"Well you can count me out on that one, my n_ew_ boyfriend." Peyton looked right at Brooke with a smile. "Has plans with me after school all week, so I can't come."

"Well you might want to double check that with him." Haley said to her, causing all three girls to look back at her. "Better yet, why don't you just ask Brooke? Or Rachel for that matter. Considering the fact you are all screwing the same guy."

All three girls eyes got wide.

"You little-"

"Lucas Scott." Haley said cutting her off.

Haley could of sworn she herd their jaws hitting the floor as the bell rang and the class left with the gossip already starting.

"Ladies! You have disrupted my class and that is unacceptable! Tomorrow and Thursday after school all four of you. Don't even think about cutting or I'll give you a suspension."

With that she left the class as the girls started to get up to leave.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you know?" Brooke asked.

"I'm a new student, and I know a lot more then you think you do about your so called loving boyfriend."

She left them with that and she could feel their eyes burning in the back of her head.

"Well at least I made a good first impression." she mumbled on the her breathe.


	5. Told ya so

Haley ran up the stairs as she could feel the sweat from her forehead already starting to form. She cursed under her breathe for not making sure she double checked where the detention room was at. As she finally found the room she burst through.

"Sorry. Sorry I'm late." she said in between breathes.

The teacher, who was and older gentleman. He had a lot of hair Haley noticed. A lot of grey hair that poked out from his ears, and nose. She couldn't help but stare. His eyebrows were bushy and looked like they connected in the middle and his beard had lots of white hair sticking out as well. It was defiantly gross.

"Hello Mrs.?" he questioned looking at Haley.

"Oh right, I'm Hairy, I mean Haley, Haley james." She stuttered. Haley saw from the corner of her eyes Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton all glaring at her, which made her nervous even though she knew it shouldn't have.

"Well I'm Mr. Grates and you can take your seat right over there."

"Were the only ones in detention today?" Haley asked, sounding more nervous then she wished, which caused Rachel to snicker.

"You are to not speak to one another, no I pods, no getting out of your seat, no bathroom, and no talking. I'll be stepping out but I will be back at any given moment and if I catch you breaking any of these rules, I'll put you back in here for the next three weeks. You got that new girl ?"

"Yes Mr. Grey, uhh I mean Mr. Grates. My lips are sealed. Promise."

He nodded and walked out and within a second Brooke was the first to talk.

"So I talked to Lucas. And it looks like, you Mrs. New girl, don't know what the hell you are talking about." Brooke glared at her.

"Oh really?" Haley rolled her eyes. "What exactly did Prince charming say then?"

"Well..."

_Lucas walked through the halls greeting everyone who walked by and had them all memorized by his charm. He smiled and joked and talked with his boys as he walked the halls. Some would say he looked like a prince walking through a city that praised his presence and kissed his feet._

_He first noticed Brooke as she leaned against the class room door looking at him. First her expression seemed happy to see him, but then she seemed angry, annoyed even. With a few quick words to the boys he walked away, and made sure he was un noticed as he snuck into the class room with Brooke. She greeted him with a kiss which made him ease up a bit, until she pulled away and pushed him against the wall. _

"_I have a pick and bone to do with you." she growled. _

"_What?"_

"_You herd me I said I have a pick and bone to do with you -"_

"_You mean you have a bone to pick with me?" he smiled_

"_Don't try and change the subject." she pointed a finger at him._

"_What's wrong Brooke?"he asked massaging her shoulder._

"_Today in health this dumb new girl claims that not only have you been two timing me_, _but like triple timing me."_

"_Brooke."_

"_I didn't believe it, but it keeps on coming back to me. The words keep playing over and over again."_

"_Brooke. Listen to me. You know that I can't be with anyone because-"_

"_because of basketball, yeah Lucas I know." Brooke cut him off._

"_But if I could you know it would be you." he took a deep breathe. "I might loose cool points for saying this but-"_

"I cant even sleep at night because the thought of you is in my mind all day, every day 24-7." Rachel interrupted. "You're laugh, you're smile-"

"your body and soul is always on my mind." all three girls spoke in unison now.

"I can even smell you babe, everywhere I go. So trust me there is no one else. There is you, and there is me. That is more then enough, its all that I want." They said together.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked.

"That bastard!" Peyton bunched her fist's together.

"Just think, he told me how much he cared about me and he talked me into sucking his..." Rachel blushed. "What an ass." she said loudly.

"You know, I hate to be the one to say I told you so." Haley said kindly. "But screw it, you are all a bunch of bitches, so I TOLD YA SO!" she giggled.

"Shut up new girl."

"Sorry, but seriously this is pathetic. I mean I don't know how you could of actually of fell for his bull."

"It never even crossed my mind to be honest." Peyton said to no one in particular.

"Can I take a wild guess here? Does he always call you names like Sweety? Baby? Angel? Etc. Etc.?"

"Yeah."

"He never brings you to his house, and when you do go out its far away or not for long periods of times? Because he always has to get somewhere? Then he puts that pity face on and makes you feel bad for him?"

"Holy shit!" Rachel yelled. "Are you dating the bastard too?"

"Not this bastard, but I um, I kind of had an experience like this before." she spoke softly.

"Well, I'm taking this stupid bracelet off then. No way am I wearing his jewelry anymore." Brooke scuffed as she took off the bracelet and placed it on the table.

"Oh god." Peyton placed her head in her hands.

"What?" Haley asked.

Peyton lifted the sleeve of her shirt and took of the bracelet and placed it on the table next to Brooke's. Surprise Surprise it was the same thing.

"Well, you know what they say third times a charm." Rachel said as she placed the bracelet on the table as well.

"Looks like you girls were put under the Scott Spell." Haley sighed.

"This blows." Peyton mumbled.

"I feel like an ass. I'll tell you something, as soon as I get out of here, I'm marching straight up to him with his frat boy hair cut, and his serious fashion alert sandals and his dumb pearly white smile and...and I'm going to kiss him, long and good, because face it ladies, the boy can kiss! Then I'm going to slap him and dump his ass." Brooke smiled proudly at herself.

"No!" Haley practically yelled.

"What? I think it's a pretty good idea." Peyton said, and Haley could of sworn she saw her smile.

"You guys are just going to dump him, and he'll get over it. Weather you want to believe it or not, you know he'll have plenty of other girls to go to, and he will."

"So what do you want us to do." Rachel asked

"Stay with him. Get to know him even more. Then, you get even."


	6. The Other Scott

Haley roamed around the halls admiring the trophies from past years that the school teams had won, and looking in all the different class rooms, it was a habit of hers. Whenever she moved to a new school, she would look and see all of the differences in them. So far, this school was the nicest. She stood at the door of the gym and opened it to see a boy playing basketball.

"Oh gosh sorry!." She said.

But he didn't turn around, in fact he didn't even acknowledge her. Haley made a look but then realized he had and ipod on. Even though his back was turned to her she thought he was so hot! He had dark hair and such a bubble butt! His legs were muscular and his feet were huge. Haley giggled and blushed thinking of the old myth, big shoes mean big...well you know. His back also caught Haley's attention. A lot of girls were attracted to eyes, lips, even teeth but Haley always would melt when she would see a nice, sweaty, muscular back, and that is exactly what he had. She was going to just shut the door and let him be until she herd him speak.

"Nathan Scott steps up to the foul line, all eyes on him. They are down by two and if he makes both of these baskets, it's a tie game and they go in to over time. The place is silent, can he do it? Can Nathan Scott actually do it? He is steady, he bounces the ball twice, gets his legs set, takes a deep breathe, and lets it go." Nathan spoke as he tossed the ball in the air.

"Its GOOD!" he yelled. "Now one more, and over time it is. He looks up, dribbles twice, and lets it go without even looking nervous. All eyes are on the ball, its going in slow motion. SWISH! Nothing but net baby! He did it, Nathan Scot tied the game!"

Nathan started to make fake crowd cheers as he ran through the gym and grabbed the ball as he dribbled it to the basket and dunked it in.

"Yeah baby! Woo yeahhh–ohhh shit!" Nathan met Haleys eyes and lost his balance in his humiliation and fell flat on the ground.

"Oh shit!" Haley gasped. She ran over to him. "Oh god, are you alright. Damn, you sure took a nasty fall."

He looked up at her.

"Did you hurt something?"

"Nothing but my pride." he smiled as he got up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean im sure the school nurse is here she can take a look at you?"

Nathan gave her a funny look. "You mean the old hag with the mustache?"

Haley giglgled. "That's not nice."

"Sometimes the truth isn't."

"Well, that's the truth."

" what are you doing in the gym, besides embarrassing the hell out of me?"

"I embarrassed you?"

"Depends, how much did you here?"

"Hmm, I guess I got here around the time when all eyes were on you, and you had to make it to a tie game blah blah blah."

He covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, you herd a lot."

She giggled. "What? It was awesome. I mean my heart was pounding and I swear, I was starting to sweat. It was so, intense. Is that how it is in a real game?"

"Um, you've never been to a basketball game?" he laughed.

"No."

"What? You do go to highschool don't you."

"Well, I move around a lot, and I don't really make any friends when I do, and I don't like going to social events by myself. Argo, I don't go to games."

"You new here I'm guessing?"

"Your guessing is correct."

"In that case, welcome to Tree Hill High, you're going to love it."

"Really?"

"Haha, hell no but you got your first friend." He winked at her.

"Oh gosh, aren't I lucky. Hey, and maybe I can even come and watch you at your umm, you know, basketball game."

"Or we could just watch the basketball game together?"

"Well that would be kind of silly, us watching while you should be playing, I don't think your team mates will like that to much."

"To bad their not my team mates." he told her.

"Huh?"

" I don't play basketball."

"What?"

"Well not on the team any way, I used to. Not anymore."

"Why the hell not? You are like freaking Donovan Mcnabb, just better." she nudged him in the arm.

He was very close to correcting her but shook it off instead.

"If you say so."

"Why don't you play?"

"I used to, it just stopped being fun."

"Why?"

"What the hell is this twenty questions?" he joked. "I don't' even know your name yet."

"Oh right. Haley, Haley James. New kid. Never been to a basketball game. Big meat eater." She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Nathan Scott. Video game pla-"

"Scott?"

"Yes."

"As in related to Lucas Scott?"

"He is my big brother. Half Brother."

"Wow, I didn't know he had a brother."

"Not many people do."

"Oh gosh. Lucas Scott with a brother. You know you would of thought that they would of told me this," she kept on rambling but Nathan rolled his eyes and walked away, once again another girl rambling on and on about his brother. She didn't even notice and she just kept standing there talking for a good ten minutes.

"I mean the guy is jerk, hot , but still a jerk. And I really cant see you two being brother, unless you are like him? Oh god, please tell me you aren't like him. Please don't tell me you aren't a player like him. Are you-" She looked around to see herself standing alone in the middle of the court jibbering all to herself. She looked over to see three freshman boys standing there watching her.

"What are you looking at?"

"We've been watching you for like five minutes, and you just kept on talking to yourself. Are you a crazy person?"

"No." she walked past them. But one cocky boy got in front of her and kept stepping in her way when she tried to walk past.

"Okay, I lied. I'm crazy and if you don't get out of my way, my crazy ass will bite you."

They boy laughed and she walked away. She shook her head in embarrasment and walked out of the school.

"Haley!" She turned around to see Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton in a blue beetle and them waving at her to come in. "we have a plan, hurry get in."

"great." haley mumbled under her breathe. "this day just keeps getting better and better."


	7. CSI, or Grey's Anatomy ?

Haley sat awkwardly in Peyton's room listening to Peyton and Rachel talking. After they picked Haley up they all went back to Peyton's house. She was a bit confused on why they all of a sudden wanted to hang out with her but Haley just agreed for the hell of it. When they got there, Brooke told them she was going to the store, and that was half an hour ago. Now it was just the three girls, and both Peyton and Rachel were ignoring Haley, and just talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, for a brooding bitch, you actually got a nice room." Rachel nudged Peyton as she checked out her records.

"You find my collection interesting?" Peyton asked amused.

"Actually yeah. And if you don't mind I'd love to borrow some of these."

"Hm, im impressed. And take what you'd like."

"Um, guys." Haley finally spoke up.

They both looked at her, like they forgot she was there.

"Yea?" Peyton asked.

"Um, why are we here? Well why am I here? Why all of a sudden did you invite me over, and why are you two all of a sudden being all chummy, and how far away is that damn store Brooke had to run to, because I'm feeling really awkward right now and the only reason I'm still here, and not marching my ass home is because, I don't know where the hell home is , because I don't know where the hell I am right now."

Rachel and Peyton both stared at her.

"What?"

"You said that all in one breathe." Peyton laughed.

"Oh." Haley felt her cheeks burn. "Sorry, I talk fast when I'm nervous."

"Don't." Rachel told her. "It's weird."

Haley scowled at her.

"And to answer your question , the store is only two minutes away. I have no idea where Brooke went."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question why you invited me over."

"We'll explain all when Brooke gets here."

"Someone mention my name?" Brooke smiled as she entered the room.

"About time, where the hell were you."

"The store."

Rachel looked at her suspiciously. "You said you were going to get snacks."

"Yea, because P. Saywer over here has absolutely nothing to snack on. No wonder why you are so skinny, you don't have anything to eat."

"Okay then, but where are the snacks." Peyton asked.

"They didn't have any." Brooke shrugged.

"Wait, you are telling me the food store down the street had no snacks or anything that you might be interested in eating, at all." Rachel asked.

Brooke looked around. "Yepp."

Rachel walked up to her and sniffed the air. "Oh my god. You little Slut."

"What?"

"Don't what me. You know what I'm smelling, and that is cologne, Axe body spray. And we all know a certain boy who uses that now don't we? And you did not smell like this before you left for the 'store'"

"You didn't !" Peyton yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You, you were supposed to be getting snacks you dirty little whore, and instead you were screwing Lucas!"

"What!" Brooke acted offended then took a deep breathe. "Come on you guys. Its not like I planned it. I drove to the store, and as I was walking in, he was walking out. I walked him to his car, and we talked, and he kissed, then I kissed, and well. You know the rest."

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"What? Aren't we like undercover or something, I can't like let him know I know or even let him assume I know because our little plan won't work will it? I had to do it, because if I would of said no to sex, he would have known something was up. And well, we can't let that happen."

They all didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"Gosh, I'm a huge mumbo jumbo super slut aren't I?"

"With dirty whore and extra skank on the side." Rachel told her.

"Well, at least I'm still cute."

Peyton let out a little laugh. "You are defiantly the cheeriest cheerleader I know."

"Which is why I'm captain. Thank you very much."

"Okay, can I please ask what you are talking about now Brooke. What revenge are you talking about?"

"Oh hello Haley, I kind of forgot you were here."

"Which makes me feel so much better about myself." Haley fake smiled.

Brooke just shrugged.

"Do you like CSI?"

"No, I think it's a stupid show. I think it is unrealistic and just, dumb."

"Yeah me too."

"Okay."

Brooke just smiled.

"What was the point of you asking me that question?"

"Oh no reason. Just curious, you look like a CSI kind of girl."

"What?" Haley asked totally confused.

"Really? I see her of a Grey's Anatomy type." Rachel told her.

"Oh god I love that show!" Brooke shrieked.

"Me to! Did you see last weeks episode!"

"Oh my god!"

"Enough!" Haley yelled. "Why they hell did you bring me here. Enough of this stupid CSI, or Ant talk!"

"Um its Grey's Anatomy."

"I don't care!"

"Oh right, well we want revenge on Lucas Scott."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Because, your smart. We could really use your help." Peyton smiled.

"Because I'm smart?" Haley asked, not convinced.

"And because you are the only girl at Tree Hill, besides us three, that aren't under the Scott Spell, and can see what a total cheating Jack ass he is."

Haley smiled. "Better answer."

"We need to get him back Haley. I mean he totally used us. He actually made me think, he chose me." Brooke told her.

"He's a pig." Rachel said flatly.

"We need to think of some sort of revenge. Anything to hurt his ego or get girls to actually see what as ass he is, or just I don't know, ruin his mojo or something." Brooke spoke.

"You think you can help us?" Peyton asked.

Haley was silent for a minute.

"Think about all the lying ass holes out there Haley. The ones who just cheat, and lie, and use girls! Haven't you ever had a Lucas Scott in your life before? Don't you want to make him pay? We can do it, I know we can. Us four together. We can do it."

Haley thought back to her past as her fist tightened in anger. Boy did she know a Lucas Scott before.

"Oh yea," Haley smiled. "Let's make this bastard pay."


	8. Lets Kill His MOJO

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer broke and i had to wait until it was fixed. but here you go, i hope you enjoy it!**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Brooke rolled her eyes as she shoved a mini donut in her mouth. "That just…well it's stupid."

Haley scowled at her. "Well sorry Brooke, but I'm just trying to think of something that could actually work. You haven't said anything productive here except for every idea that Rachel, Peyton, or I had come up with is stupid."

"Well, that is because they are. Lets review, Rachel's idea, putting some fart bombs in his locker? What the hell is that? Peytons idea, take his cloths while he is showering, Lucas Scott has the hottest body around, and he is not afraid of showing it, and lets see Haley, you're idea…putting a kick me sign on his back. What are we in third grade?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a bitch Brooke. I can't find something to hurt this guy, I just I can't!"

"Okay, okay, we are doing this all wrong. Let's see, who is Lucas Scott." Rachel stood up. "Player, Cheater, Womanizer."

"What a catch." Peyton rolled her eyes as she took a spoonful of peanut butter.

"We need to like…ruin his mojo or something." Brooke told them.

Haley's eyes lit up. "Brooke you are a genius! Well..not really but you get my point."

"What did I say?"

"His mojo. Like you said we are the only four girls left in Tree Hill that isn't under his stupid, Scott Spell. Every girl wants a piece of him. We have to think of some way to reverse that. Have him….unwantable. " Haley told them.

"I got it! Lets tell everyone his dick is small." Rachel giggled.

"Considering half the girls in school as seen it, I don't think that would really work." Peyton told her.

"Very true blondie, besides we need something more edgy, something more bitch like."

"Well what attracted you girls to him?" Haley asked.

"What attracted you?" Rachel asked.

"Um, I'm the only one of you four, who actually isn't interested. Thanks."

"Bullshit." Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, there is no way you can look at Lucas Scott and not be attracted. There has to be something, I mean you don't have to be in love with the kid, but you definitely think he is cute."

"He's not my type, sorry."

"Oh gosh, Haley James, you sneaky little liar." Peyton laughed. "Tell me was it his dreamy eyes, that million dollar smile? Oh I know it has to be his body, he has a great body."

"Hell yeah." Rachel agreed. "I'll admit, that's what hooked me to him. I first saw him playing basketball, just him by himself. Shooting around after school one day. I swear I almost melted when I saw him. So I walked over, introduced myself, I flirted, he flirted back… couple of hours later we umm, well you know."

"You little hoe! You screwed him on the first date!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh and you didn't?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah well, that's me, I mean I thought you would have at least waited until the second date." Brooke giggled.

"How did you two get together?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Well it was so cute, my car broke down and of course, my damn cell phone was dead, so I had to walk, which was freaking scary by the way because it was dark out. I swear we have bears in these woods. Anyway, I'm walking in my jimmy choo's and I see headlights coming up behind me. It's none other then the hunky Lucas Scott. So we chat, he picks me up, takes me back to my car as we wait for the tow truck to come, we laugh, we talk, we fuck, we fuck some more…"

"Brooke! Your so …slutty." Rachel smacked her on the arm.

"So what, it was hot." Brooke shrugged.

They all laughed and turned to Peyton.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you and Lucas ya know…do the dirty dirty."? Haley giggled.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh come on!" Brooke yelled.

"Alright, alright. Hmm lets see I was at the movies with my boyfriend at the time, Ryan. I saw Lucas across the row, and we made eye contact."

"Good so far." Rachel smiled as she ate a cookie. "Continue."

"Umm.. Oh god, and I thought Brooke was the slut."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, any way I look at him, he is on a date with some blonde chick, and I look away, and I look back to see he is still staring at me. We keep making these sexy faces at each other and I nod my head towards the back and I tell my date I'm going to the bathroom. We um,…"

"Well…." Haley asked.

"We had sex in the bathroom and then left together!" she blurted out."

"What!"

"What!"

"What!"

"Okay god I never did that before! And he was just mmmm, so good in bed."

"Or in your case, a bathroom stall."

"Hey." Peyton threw a pillow at her.

"Your poor dates." Haley laughed.

"Well actually, this is the good side to my story. After the movie they both walked out looking for us, bumped into each other, and they've dated ever since. Now they are like in love or something."

"At least being a slut has its advantages." Rachel smiled.

" At least." Haley agreed.

"What about you Haley?" Brooke asked. "Tell us one of your crazy times."

"What?"

"Got any good dirty sex stories?"

"Nope."

"None?"

"Not one."

"Wait you're a.."

"Virgin?"

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah I am."

"Wow."

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Okay, good for you. Now backs to operation kill Lucas."

"Good enough, now like Brooke said, make him unwantable. Nothing will lower his self confidence more."

"What are you thinking virgin girl?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas lies right?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't we start lying too."

"About what?"

"Well how would Lucas's lover's feel if he saw an ex confront him, yelling, crying, begging for him back, yelling at him for using him and not calling him back."

"Wait did you just say him?"

"What if this ex that I'm talking about, wasn't a girl, but a guy."

"You wanna make Lucas gay?"

"Girls wouldn't wanna bother with a gay guy, they'd move to all the straight guys, and poor Lucas would be all alone."

"Oh god, I know exactly who to call." Brooke squealed pulling out her phone.

"Good idea." Peyton told her. "So how you liking tree hill so far?"

Haley looked around and saw the room covered in all kinds of junk food, all four girls sitting around in sweat pants and big tee's and felt herself relaxed for the first time in a while with a group of girls.

"It's not half bad." She answered with a big smile.


	9. Lucas Isn't the only one

Haley walked down the hallway alone to her locker. It was an hour after school let out and she just got done finishing the final touches of the evil plan with the rest of the girls. They all went there separate ways while she wanted to get some things that she needed that night for her homework. As she walked she started to sing, the same damn song that had been in her head all day.

"It's gettin hot in here, so take off all your clothes… I am gettin so hot , I wanna take my clothes off!" she sang loudly 

Haley looked around to see that she was alone so she started to shake her head.

"Ohhhh I said, it's gettin hot in here, so take off all your clothes.."

Haley started really getting into it and pretended she had a microphone, and started to move her body to her own music.

"I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! Ohhhhhhhhhh…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She let out an ear-piercing scream when she turned around and was face to face with Nathan.

"Well I sure don't wanna miss that." He smiled.

"What are you doing!? Trying to give me a heart attack?" She yelled.

"What are you trying to do? Make me go deaf? And seeing the way you dance, I wouldn't be surprised if I went blind either." He laughed

Haley's cheeks turned ten shades of red.

"oh gosh, I feel like an idiot right now, and you aren't making it any easier." She laughed.

"I guess we can call it even, I mean you didn't catch me at such a great moment last time we talked."

"this is true."

"Well, don't let me stop you, please continue. It seems like you were getting to the good part." He joked.

"Oh yeah right."

"What come on, what are you scared?"

"More like totally and completely embarrassed, and um do you just remember those mean insults you just threw at me like not even two seconds ago?"

"You mean the one about you being the reason I won't be able to listen to Nelly anymore without bursting out laughing."

"No, you didn't say that one." She mumbled.

"I'm only kidding Haley." He insured her. "I thought it was actually kind of good."

This time it was Haley's turn to burst out laughing. "Okay so… these past couple of day's you have passed me in the hall way and not even acknowledged me, then you bombard me with insults left and right, and now you are lying to me. Thank you, it's been a real pleasure." She rolled her eyes and started walking to her locker.

"Woah, wait up." He ran after her. "I was only kidding around, sorry that is just how I am."

He faced her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Haley I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, you are only sorry because you are making me cry. You aren't sorry that you were a total ass to me."

"Haley I seriously was just kidding, I thought you were great. I.."

"Oh save it. I bet you didn't know that my dream, my real dream in life is to become a singer. I mean this is something that I've wanted ever since I can remember. My mother always told me I was stupid for wanting it; she told me I never had a chance and told me that I'd fail….just like my father." She had tears pouring out of her eyes now. " I.. I just, I hate being laughed at. Especially for something that I've been working for, for my whole life."

Nathan felt horrible. He was really just kidding, and he hated seeing her cry because of something he said.

"Haley, I'm really sorry."

"I just…I can't believe you…" she broke off into a complete sobbing mess and fell the floor. He bent beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. His eyebrow rose when her cries, seemed to sound more like laughter.

"What?" He whispered.

"I just, I can't believe you…fell for that!" she finished her sentence as she turned around with a big grin on her face and she started to burst out laughing.

"Haley!" he yelled.

"Oh god! You feel for it, you actually fell for it. And Mr. Depetro says I can't act for shit. I totally got you Nathan. You looked like you were ready to cry yourself!" she continued to laugh.

"Haley James you are a cruel, evil girl."

"I have my moments." She shrugged.

"So all that junk you just babbled on about, about your mom, your dream, and all that? It was all a lie?"

"Well…kind of…..okay yeah."

He just shook his head.

"My mom and me bump heads, just like every other teenage daughter and her mother, but not about my dreams, because whatever I want to do with my life, she is behind me all the way. And about me becoming a singer? Well as you can tell, I get very shy in front of an audience, and I really do love to sing, but mostly in my shower…sometimes in the kitchen. But trying to pursue that as my dream? I don't think so."

"You talk really really fast." He chuckled.

"Oh." She felt embarrassed again. "Yeah, I do that a lot. I just, you know talk and talk and talk. It's kind of a flaw with me, whenever I get started it is kind of hard for me to stop, so If I ever do just you know give me a look, or a nod. Hell just be like god dammit woman shut up! Or no, that is mean. How about…"

"How about we go get some food?"

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry. You can continue this conversation with yourself, while we eat."

"Okay, Who's driving?" she asked.

"Depends, what do you drive?"

"I don't have a car." She smiled.

"Then it looks like I Am." He laughed.

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"Well on Monday through Wednesday it's the beamer, then Thursday and Friday it's the Lexus, and the weekend is either between the Jag or the Mercedes."

Haley's jaw dropped, "Are you lying?"

"Yeah." He laughed. " I can joke too."

"Haha, Very funny Mr. Scott. What do you drive? Seriosly."

"A hummer."

"A hummer?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She said, rather displeased. 

"What not impressed?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hummers take a lot of gas, and they burn it quick too."

"Your telling me, it sucks having to fill that baby up."

"You know, that really isn't good to the environment. I mean all that gas being released in the air, Hel-lo, haven't you herd of air pollution, or even worse what about globing warming? And you are willing to abuse the Earth for what? A nice ride?"

"Umm…I feel like I should start apologizing to you and then go to my room." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and then started laughing along with him. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Alright let's go, I'm hungry!." She laughed. But before they could even make it out side her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness you answered. Okay where are you?" Brooke practically yelled into the phone.

"I'm at the school mom." She said sarcastically. "What do you need I just left you like ten minutes ago."

"Well I am coming to get you."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Roberto is being all guy shy."

"Huh?"

"He is afraid to go through with the plan tomorrow, and Haley I can't convince him, please you have to talk to him."

"Why me?"

"Because I need you Haley. You are so good with words, and I'm so…un good with them."

Haley just shook her head. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Okay goodie, see you doll."

Haley looked back at Nathan.

"Sorry, duty calls." She told him. "Looks like I can't go out to eat with you."

"It's fine, um….I'l see you later?" he asked.

"Defiantly." She smiled.

She watched him walk away and she found her self-staring at his butt, and her heart beating a little to fast, and her belly fluttering a little too much. She tried to brush it off and just wait for Brooke. But her mind kept thinking about his eyes, those incredible blue eyes. And that smile, it was just…. perfect.

Looks like Lucas isn't the only one who can put a girl under the Scott Spell.


	10. Sweet Revenge

Brooke bit her lip nervously as she entered the gym. God she couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked around at the gym, it was filled. From the top of the stands, to the very bottom, kids from school were packed, and even more were filling in. There was a big game tonight and Lucas was starting. If everything went well, by halftime he'd be running out and everyone would be in a state of confusion, and shock. She looked around and made eye contact with Peyton who nodded and gave her a nervous smile and let out a loud breathe. Peyton felt the butterflies in her stomach. God, she prayed that this went well, they would get their revenge, and it would be sweet! She looked to her left and there was Rachel. Rachel gave her a little wave and then looked over at the double doors. Right before half time or right after half time or some time around that, Rachel really wasn't paying attention, she knew that Roberto would be walking through those doors and their plan would start. She just hoped it would work.

The teams warmed up and the game started. Lucas, playing excellent as always had managed to get tons of three's and didn't foul anybody in the first half, something he used to have trouble doing. He played hard, ran fast, and sweat…. a lot. When the buzzer went off signaling the end of the half the crowd cheered as Lucas waved his hand to the crowd as he walked over to his team. They were about to walk off, and Brooke and her team went out to the middle of the court and started to do their half time routine.

She looked over he shoulder to see Haley through the glass, on the door and saw Haley give Roberto a hug as he entered. Roberto was a tall dreamy looking Italian. Tall, dark, and handsome with dark brown eyes and ear length brown hair. It was shiny and always gelled ever so perfectly. Brooke totally had a crush on him before he told her he was gay, well actually after that Brooke tried telling him sex with her was great, and tried to seduce him but he wasn't having it. After that, the two became close. He was in the drama club and Brooke knew he would be happy to help her out.

However explaining the plan and actually convincing him to do it was a whole other story. When she first told him, it was a flat out NO. Then with some begging, pleading, crying, and batting of the eyelashes, how could he say no? They practiced over a hundred times, and he was sure he could do it. Now the time came, and poor Roberto was as scared as ever.

"Oh my Lord!" He let out a loud yell, causing most of the attention to focus on him. "You…you lying, cheating, bastard!" He cried out.

Now, he had the basketball team's attention as well as the cheerleading squad, and 89 percent of the stands.

"Get out of here, kid." Whitey, Lucas's coach yelled.

"No I will not. You Lucas Scott. You have some explaining to do."

Lucas looked up and curiously looked at the boy yelling at him. He shrugged to his coach, as the whole gym was silent now looking at what was going on in the middle of the floor.

"That man right there! He is a liar! A cheater! And he…he broke my heart!" Roberto cried.

Lucas's jaw dropped as he looked around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled.

"Oh you are going to pretend like you don't know me? After you told me you loved me? You said that I was you're only one! You, you liar!"

"Lucas?" One of his teammates, Tim approached him. " What is this dude talking about?"

"Shut up Tim." He yelled.

"Oh Lucas…you broke my heart. I loved you, I made love to you! You called me your sugar bear, and I called you my pookie cakes. Together you said we were perfect. You told me you always thought about me, that we would always be together. Then I find out your sleeping with my best friend, Rodney too! What the hell Lucas!"

Lucas was on the verge of crying. Who the hell was this guy? He had never seen him before, and he had CERTAINLY never slept with him before. He was a ladies man. He loved his women, and they loved him. He didn't have a problem with gay people, but he certainly wasn't one of them.

"Dude your crazy."

"Yes crazy to still be in love with you." Roberto cried dramatically out loud.

"Listen, knock it off!" Lucas yelled walking over angrily to him. Tim held him back as Roberto continued.

"I'll forgive you Lucas, because I love you. But only, and only if you admit your love for me, right here, right now."

Lucas angrily shook his head.

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

Roberto hung his head and sighed.

"I love you Lucas Scott. I always will."

With that he walked out, leaving everyone speechless. Lucas looked up and saw everyone staring at him, waiting him to say something, do something, anything!

"Umm..he..he is, he is lying." He stuttered

"Hey Lucas." He heard a males voice from the stands. "Now that you're done with him maybe you can move on to me, I'm totally down."

There were snickers from the crowd as Lucas felt his cheeks burning.

"No way dude, he totally is the perfect match for my brother!" A girl from the stands yelled.

"Lucas please be careful out there, I don't want you to break a nail!" another voice yelled.

The crowd was roaring with laughter now as Lucas tried to say something, anything to help him out. But when he was about to yell, he actually felt tears starting to form.

No! No way was he going to cry in front of everyone. Instead he ran off and drove home as fast as he could.

After about fifteen minutes of the staff trying to calm down the crowd, the game was continued, but three girls snuck out of the gym and met up with two smiling people.

"Roberto!" Brooke yelled and jumped on him and gave him a hug. "You were amazing."

"Thank you, Thank you!" He bowed.

"I'll admit, you had me believe it." Rachel smiled.

"Me too" Peyton smiled.

"So how does it feel ladies?" Haley asked. "You got your revenge on Lucas."

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

"Perfect!"

"I'm hungry." Haley told them. "Let's go and celebrate with some pizza."

"And Ice cream." Roberto added.

The five of them walked off, proud of what they accomplished. After all it defiantly was Sweet Revenge babyyyyyyyyy


	11. Time for plan B

Haley smiled as she walked up to Brooke as they all entered the auditorium. The day after their "revenge" there was an assembly and all the students had to go down to the auditorium. Brooke gave her a big weird facial expression and started jerking her head towards the left. She looked over but didn't see anything, and continued walking towards her. Brooke just kept jerking her head around, and Haley was surprised it didn't pop off. She was about two feet away from here when she was grabbed from behind and pulled the opposite way.

"Are you nuts?" She heard Rachel whisper in her ear.

"Huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Lucas is right there." Rachel pointed to where Lucas and Brooke were now talking.

"So?"

"So? If he saw Brooke talking to someone like you, he could of figured out that we were behind that whole Roberto thing yesterday."

"How the hell could he of figured that out?" Haley asked.

"Listen, just play it low key for a while. Don't talk to me, Peyton or Brooke."

"Whatever." Haley rolled her eyes. "Why is Brooke talking to him? I thought we were supposed to get rid off all his ladies, and now she chatting it up with him." Haley observed.

"I don't know, but it's Brooke so she is either really horny and wants to sleep with him once more, or she is going to say something to make him feel incredibly stupid. Either way we got him back, and everyone is looking at him, like well…. Like he's gay."

Haley nodded as Rachel walked away and Haley took a seat next to some big kid who snorted when he laughed.

"Hello." Haley smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Ja_sss_on." He spoke with a heavy lisp.

"I'm Haley."

"I know."

She nodded and looked the other way. Her eyes wondered until she found who she was looking for. Lucas was still talking to Brooke, but he was looking very displeased. Brooke just shrugged and walked away. At first he looked upset, but then that frown turned up side down and he walked out the double doors of the auditorium.

"So I guess he's not staying for the assembly?" Haley thought out loud.

"Did you _sss_ay _sss_omething Haley?" Jason asked.

"uhhhh..Nope." She smiled.

The lights dimmed and one bright one shined in the middle where there was a podium. Mr. Deckler, the principle walked on and cleared his throat.

"Hello ladies and gentleman." He spoke loudly "As most of you know, this assembly was not planned because I was not approached about it until this morning. Usually I would dismiss the idea of having an assembly so soon, with out it being planned, but I felt to have an exception with this one. As most of you know, we have a diversity club in this school, which has had miraculous success over the years. They let anyone in this club that is different, or anyone open to diversity, or anyone that just wants to join for the fun of it. They help out people all over this town and they raise money not only for their club, but for the school as well. What I am also most proud of is they that plan trips to go and help out with legalalizing marriage rights for homosexuals. One of the members has asked to speak today, with a very good excuse, and I'm allowing it. So please put your hands together for Mr. Roberto Valentennia."

Haley almost screamed right there. She saw Roberto walking on stage with a big grin on his face and waving to the crowed. Haley looked over and found all three faces, Rachel, Peyton, and Brooke. All three of them were looking around, with big worried faces. This was not part of the plan.

Haley felt her purse vibrate and she took out her cell phone to see a text from Rachel.

**Did you know about this?!?**

Haley looked up and found Rachel's and shook her head no. Her phone vibrated again and it was Peyton.

**Haley, do something!**

Haley sighed and text her back.

**Like what?!?**

Haley felt her phone vibrate once again, and it was from Brooke.

**I'm totally freaking out here!**

Haley was about to text her back but she heard Roberto speak.

"Hello everyone. I'm Roberto Valenteenia, a proud member of the diversity club. I have a good reason to be here in front you right now, and I think most of you already know what it's about. This is about my shameful appearance yesterday and the boys' basketball game. I am up hear to admit…" He took a dramatic sigh. "I'm afraid to admit I'm up hear to tell you all that I lied. Yes, I lied about the relationship about Lucas and I. As most have you probably guessed, Lucas is not gay, or bisexual, even though I wish he was." He chuckled to himself, as did some of the kids in the audience. "I'm ashamed to say, that what I pulled yesterday was something I like to call, revenge."

Haley's heart fell in the pit of her stomach. No! She was just beginning to like this school! Now this kid was going to tell everyone she and the other girls were behind it, and they were going to hate her! They would think she is a loser, a geek, a nerd! NO! She couldn't have this! NO! She bit her lip, about to cry, and tried to think of anything to stop him.

"I should not have taken it out on Lucas, but I did. And I'm here to apologize for that. I'm also here to say that Lucas Scott, is a great guy, and I'm deeply sorry for what I tired to do. I tried to ruin him, I tired to ruin his future relationships, and I tired ruining his reputation. You see, I shouldn't have done what I did, because it was really stupid, and not well thought out. I was very angry, and I took it out on him. My boyfriend, Jacob and I are apart of the club, and Lucas Scott is frequent donator. We greatly appreciate it, and I would not be surprised if he never helps us again."

Haley looked around, was Roberto not going to rat them out? He was making up some completely random story. Haley relaxed a little, as long as her name didn't get mentioned, she'd be fine.

"I'm really embarrassed to say this next part." Roberto took a sigh, and laughed a little. " I was jealous. My boyfriend is bisexual, and he told me he had a crush on Lucas. Of course Lucas, the kind-hearted boy he is kindly told him that he didn't roll that way, and was very interested in his women. However I was furious, my boyfriend! My boyfriend liked Lucas! I should have just rationally talked this out with my boyfriend, but instead, well you were all there yesterday. And I'm here to publicly apologize to Lucas Scott."

With that he walked a step back from the podium as Lucas walked on stage as well. The audience clapped loudly as he stepped up to the podium after giving Roberto a good handshake and one of those guy hugs.

"Hello everyone." He smiled. "I'd just like to say Roberto is a good guy, and I'm not angry about what he did. I'll admit, I was. I missed the second half of my game, my peers treated me different, and I felt very uncomfortable in this school for the first time. Tree Hill High is known for its open arms, and as soon as any of you thought I was different, you all treated me horrible."

Haley looked around and couldn't believe her eyes; everyone was actually eating up this shit!

"But I forgive you." He smiled. "All is forgiven, and I hope we can just forget this little incident and you know what? I usually give a couple hundred here and there to the diversity club, but tonight I'm donating five hundred dollars."

There was a loud applause as he smiled and Roberto looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Thank you!" Roberto smiled.

Lucas nodded and continued. "I'm very grateful that Roberto was kind enough to apologize, let alone apologize in front of the whole school! So thank you Roberto, and thank you guys. Everyone make sure you are at the game tomorrow night when we take on the Charlotte Craters!"

Everyone cheered, and was settled down and released to class. However four very angry girls met up with Roberto as he was walking out and grabbed him, dragged him in the girls bathroom and shut the door.

"Speak before I kill you." Peyton glared at him.

"Chill blondie." He smiled. "I didn't rat you out did I?"

"Roberto! Why did you do that? We had our revenge, and you totally ruined it!" Brooke whined.

"We talked."

"Who?"

"Lucas and I. He was really upset, and asked why I did it."

"And?"

"I said I didn't know why, there was no way I was going to rat you girls out."

"Oh thanks." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Any way, we talked and he asked me to take it all back, and he would get me…okay are you ready for this? He would get me a car….a brand new car, any choice I want, color, size, anything. For free!"

Rachel flicked him in the ear, hard.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"So all that bullshit about the club, and your boyfriend, that was a bunch of bull?"

"Well I'm apart of the club, but I like, never go. He offered some money, once, and he told me that I had to make the story very convincing, and that I had to make everyone believe it, or there was no deal. So I did, everyone believes it, it was very convincing, and today after school we are meeting up and I get to pick any car I want from his daddy's shop."

"His dad doesn't care?" Peyton asked.

"You think that big bad ass dad of his wants his son reputation to go down the drain? Let alone his basketball career?"

The girls nodded.

"I hate you." Brooke told him.

"No you don't, and when I get my car I'll pick you up, and we can go shopping. Promise." He winked and walked out.

"So." Rachel asked. "I guess it's time for plan B?"


	12. No eating in the library

Haley felt the beads of sweat forming on her forehead from concentrating so hard. She was in the school's library working on her math homework, which was always a challenge to her. She had spent so much time hanging out with the girls, and trying to ruin Lucas Scott's life, she had paid little attention to her schoolwork. It had all come back to bite her in the ass, because now she had a big test coming up, and she wasn't exactly sure what it was on She bit the end of her pen as she typed in the numbers on her paper, trying to come up with the calculation.

"Is this seat taken?" A deep voice came from behind.

She turned around and smiled.

"Depends."

"On what?" He asked.

"What you got in that brown lunch bag."

He smiled as he sat down and pulled out an oatmeal cookie, a turkey sandwich, a bottled water, and a fruit roll up.

"What?" He laughed when he saw her face when he pulled out the fruit roll up. "I love these things."

"And I love those." She pointed to the oatmeal cookie.

"Okay I'll trade you." He handed her the cookie.

"With what Nathan? I don't have anything to give you."

"Well you look like you know what you are doing with that math homework over there."

"That's because I do." She smiled when she took a big bite of the cookie.

"Tutor me"

"Huh?"

"Please Hales. I suck at math, you don't, and I have lots of oatmeal cookies at my house, so I can promise you, we can definitely compromise."

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, even if you didn't have oatmeal cookies, I'd tutor you Nathan. All you had to do was ask." She laughed.

"Okay well in that cause, give me back my cookie."

She smacked his arm and then started to laugh.

"So I haven't seen you for a few days, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh you know, little bit of this, little bit of that. Oh, and trying to avoid going home at all costs, which is why I'm here in the library after school, instead of at home playing my Ps2."

"Why what's wrong at home?" she asked.

"Were you at the game last Tuesday?"

"No." she lied.

"Well I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. That fruit Rob or whatever the hell is name is, trying to ruin my brothers reputation, and embarrassing him in front of everyone."

Haley felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"He's not a fruit Nathan."

"Yeah, well he sure is an asshole. Damn I know my brother is an ass or whatever, but that was a low blow. And damn you should have seen Dad, he was so mad."

"Mad at Lucas?"

"Hell yeah. Mad at Lucas for running out of the game like a little bitch, as my father so gently put it, mad at that kid for saying those things, and mad at me."

"You?"

"Yeah, apparently I didn't do anything, I need to 'grow a pair' and learn to defend my family." He chuckled in spite of the situation.

"Well Roberto took it all back, everything should be good now."

"Should be, but it isn't. Of course my dad's happy everything is cleared up, but now he is just sticking it to my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Taunting him, calling him names, making fun of that whole situation. Lucas tries to hold it in and just let it slide, but you know, there is only so much a guy can take."

"Well I'm sure things will settle down, I mean making fun of Lucas will get old and boring soon won't it?"

Nathan laughed out loud. "Apparently you don't know my dad."

Haley looked at him. "Is your dad really that bad?"

"Yeah, that and worse. See it's like this, me and Lucas are half brothers, my mom left a year after I was born, and she sent me to live with my dad, half brother, and step mom. She works a lot, traveling all around for her business, so mainly it's just us three guys. Lucas and I got really close when we were kids, and we were basically best friends. We both started playing ball and we were pretty damned good. So my dad decides to put us on a team, and man I loved it. Nothing was like going to a game, determined to win, sprinting up and down the court, making those three's. It's was just amazing."

"Was?" She asked.

"Yeah, was. Soon basketball wasn't just a fun sport I loved to play. It was my life. I had to live, eat, breath, and even shit basketball."

"Ew."

"You know what I mean. My dad drilled us, getting us up as soon as the sun came up, working us till night. I mean I loved the game, but it just, it was too much. SO my freshman year I quit. I just walked away, and told my dad that he ruined it for me, and I was no longer going to play."

"Wow, what did he say?"

"He was pissed, pretty damned pissed. I mean I was always a better player; it just naturally came to me easier. When I quit, he called me everything from a coward to a scared little pussy. But I didn't let it bother me. I quit and I was happy, really happy. Sure I missed the game, I mean I loved playing. But I still play everyday, on the river court down town."

"I'm surprised you don't have you're on personal court at home, with the way your dad sounds."

"Oh we do." He told her. "I'm not allowed on it."

"What!"

"Quitters aren't allowed. I have a spot on the team if I want it, my dad made sure of that. As long as I don't play basketball for school, I'm not allowed on Dan Scott's personal ball court."

"Wow." She shook her head. "Well if it was as bad as you say, why didn't Lucas quit?"

"Honestly I don't know. He wanted to just as bad as I did, but I guess dad got to him."

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"Don't be, and honestly I can't believe I just told you all of that. I mean, that is kind of personal stuff."

"I can keep a secret." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

Haley looked into those blue eyes and smiled, then she felt them again. Dammit! Those damn butterflies, always appearing in herds or whatever they travel in, if they even travel together. She could feel them fluttering all inside her tummy. It always happened when he smiled at her, hell it happened if he even looked at her.

"Well, I know I don't know you or your family all that well, but I defiantly think you are better off."

"Why's that?"

"Because of who you are, and who your brother is."

"What?"

"You are a great guy Nathan. Your funny, smart, and nice, something I hear your brother is not. I mean, I hear the guy is an ass. HE cheats on girls, does whatever the hell he pleases, not caring about anyone or anything but himself."

"My brother is misjudged."

Haley let out a laugh. "Somehow I don't think so. I think you're a better person inside." She told him

"Lucas and I are a lot more alike then you think Haley. Yeah, were in different clicks I guess you can say, but were still brothers, and were pretty close. He might do some things different then they way I do, but I wouldn't say I'm a better person."

"Have you ever cheated on someone?"

"No."

"Lied to a girl to get them to sleep with you?"

"NO."

"Had a one night stand?"

"No."

"Then in my book, you are a better person."

He laughed.

"Your something else Haley."

"Yeah." She smiled at him, and took another long look in those gorgeous blue eyes. "You too."

He smiled at her, then noticed a piece of the cookie fell on her chin, and he let out a little laugh.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing, it's just." He put his hand up and wiped away the crumb very gently from her chin. He looked in her eyes, and let his hand rest there a little longer, as she smiled at him, and placed her hand over his.

Haley could feel his breathe on her cheeks. Neither of them spoke, but just kept staring at one another, and Haley squeezed his hand a littler harder, as she noticed he was moving his lips, closer to hers. Haley closed her eyes, and her heart pounded so hard she was afraid Nathan was going to hear it. He was two seconds away from kissing her!

"NO EATING IN THE LIBRARY!" a very loud, squeaky voice came from across the room, causing Nathan to stop, leaving their lips only a few inches away.

Haley and Nathan looked over to see Mrs. Prenger, the librarian. She was an older lady, with very stringy gray hair, even though she swore it was blonde. She always wore black dress pants, with matching black heels, and a different colored shirt every day.

"Um… sorry." Haley stuttered and got up. Nathan stood as well, both of them gathering their things.

"You, I don't know you." She pointed at Haley.

"I'm Haley James. I'm new." She stuck out her hand, but Mrs. Prenger just looked at her.

"You may go."

Haley looked at Nathan with a confused look and they both started to walk away.

"No, not you. I need to speak with you, Nathan Scott. This is the third time you broke the rules this week!"

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Sit." She ordered.

Haley gave him one last look. "Bye." She smiled.

She walked away, and he sat, as he was told to do. Mrs. Prenger went on about respecting school rules, but he wasn't even paying attention. He kept his eyes on Haley, until she was no longer noticeable, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning, at the very thought of her and what almost had just happened between them.


	13. Cujo it is

"Haley come on babe!" Joan called out for her daughter who was in the kitchen rounding up the snacks. "Haley!"

"You know." Haley yelled back as she ran into the living room with her arms full of snacks. "Instead of sitting your lazy butt on the couch yelling at me to hurry up, you could just get up and help me!"

"Hey you can't talk to me that way, I'm your mother."

Haley smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Okay what movie is it tonight?"

"Hmm, you decide either between the sound of music, Marry Poppins and Cujo."

Haley and her mother looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Cujo it is then." Her mother smiled.

Movie night.

A night that used to occur pretty often in the James's household. Usually Haley didn't have many friends, if any at all. So she would be alone a lot, and be home on weekends. Her mother and her would just get in their sweat pants, put in an old movie and binge out all night.

Haley loved those nights, her mother and her could just be two goofy people, eating a whole bunch of gross combinations, and laughing at the stupid special effects.

"I've missed this." Joan smiled at Haley midway through the movie.

"Me too mom. Who knew that I'd actually be busy with a life of my own?"

Her mom smiled.

"I mean friends? Come on, that never used to be in the Haley Scott dictionary before. I mean besides you and my once upon a time invisible friend Quakers the duck, I've never had a real friend before. And now…I have three."

Her mom again was silent.

Haley took a dramatic sigh.

"Okay, spill."

"Spill what?"

"What your about to say."

"It's just, are you sure these girls are your friends, I mean…real friends?"

"Well I mean, there not like my best friends. But we do hang out all of the time, and we.."

"Plan on how to ruin that boys life?"

"Been eaves dropping have we?"

"It's not my fault that brunette talks so damn loud." Her mom muttered.

"Mom!"

"Sorry." She smiled. "But seriously Haley, I'm afraid they just use you for that boy. What happens when they get bored of screwing with him? Where will that leave you?"

"I don't know mom, it's not like I plan this stuff out. I'm guessing we'll still be friends."

"Guessing?"

"I just said…"

"And didn't you say that those three weren't even friends before this. In fact they hated each other?"

"Mom." Haley sighed.

"I just worry, and now you like that boys brother."

"I never said I liked him mom."

"Hunny, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm your mother, I can read you."

"Mom." She said annoyed.

"Just be careful, boys are tricky."

"Yeah you'd know right?"

"Excuse me?" her mother asked.

"Mom I come to you for everything. And I'll always listen to you advice on everything…everything about this."

"About what?"

"Boys! Guys! Anything with a penus in fact!"

"Haley!"

"Sorry to graphic?" She asked.

"What..what do you mean you wont take my advice…I'm your mother!"

"Who has sucky advice when it comes to guys…sorry."

Haley instantly wished she didn't say that, because of the look on her mothers face. It was almost as Haley had said that she hated her or something. Her eyes were wide, and there were tears already forming.

"Mom don't be upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" she asked as she turned her head back to the T.V.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just, think about it mom. Every move we've ever had was because of a guy. You always go for the same kind, and they always hurt, and instead of dealing with you…you just run away."

"Haley that's not true."

"Yes it is mom."

"Well, since you obviously figured out everything there is to know about dating, why don't you enlighten me."

"I didn't say that mom."

"Haley I was just trying to warn you.."

"Well don't" Haley snapped. "Just stop trying to warn me. I'm happy mom okay? Yeah Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton are totally different then me but I like them. They make me laugh, and we have fun together. And Lucas.. he's an ass. The exact kind of guy that you like to date, and the kind of guy that screws you over. If I can do anything to get back at him I will, you wanna know why? Not for Brooke or Haley or Peyton but for me! For all the ass holes that used you and left you and caused you to move me around, and for me to try and make friends every time we moved. For me! Because I was always the friend less one, and for me because I was always the freak! And as far as you 'worrying' about Nathan, don't . Because he is a good guy, trust me I've had my lessons on the ass holes out there, because you've dated half of them. And mom forgive me for saying this, but why…why do I feel like your jealous of all this?"

"What?"

"Back when I was a loser you were happy, now that I have friends and a life and I'm taking about boys, your all of a sudden worried about every little thing."

"You were never a loser."

"Yeah, well no one liked me."

" I did." Her mother said sadly.

"Well mom." She looked in her eyes. "I don't care. I'm happy. I'm having fun so please just stop worrying and making me feel bad. And let me have fun. Just …leave me alone."

"okay." Her mother nodded.

Just then Haley's phone went off and it was Brooke.

"You'd better get that." Her mother told her, as she got up and left.

Haley took a deep breath. She knew she was right. Her mother was wrong. Haley was finally happy, and her mother was jealous. Haley was right, her mother was wrong. Haley was right, her mother was wrong.

Then why did she feel so damn guilty?


	14. The unexpected Breakup

Haley was sitting on her bed, reading her Harry Potter book waiting for Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel to get there. She heard her mother call up to her that they were coming up the stairs, and when the door opened her mouth dropped.

All girls were so different looking. They were dressed as they usually were, with the same beautiful clothes, and crafty make up but their facial expressions were totally different.

Rachel was mad, Haley could definitely tell that. She had seen Rachel get pissed off from time to time, but never did she see her like this. Her eyes were squinted together, her hands in a fist, her face all squished together, and Haley could of sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears.

Brooke on the other hand was in pure shock. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly opened. She was even shaking a little.

Peyton was the most surprising of all. She looked sad, depressed even. Her face was whiter then it usually was, and her eyes were red in puffy. Holy Cow, was Peyton Sawyer actually crying?

"I want to know what happened, but I'm afraid to ask." Haley spoke.

"He..He…" Rachel tried to say.

"He as in Lucas?"

All girls flinched at his name.

"What did he do this time? Cheat on you. Again?"

They shook their heads.

"Umm..did he tell you, you were fat?" Haley joked.

Again they shook their heads.

"What is it? I give up, you girls are acting as if he dumped you or something."

All eyes turned to her and Rachel's face got even more scrunched, Brooke's eyes were wider, and Peyton had a few tears falling from her cheek already.

"Oh…My…..God..!" Haley screamed. "No way!"

Before any of them could answer Haley ran down stairs past her mom, not even saying anything (they still weren't talking) and grabbed as much chocolate, and junk food as her little arms could carry.

"Here..Here." she told her three friends as she laid it all on the bed, and they all laid down.

"So exactly what happened?"

"He was looking for Mrs. Right." Brooke said.

"Some one he could talk to, laugh with, love even." Peyton said.

"He wanted to be a good boyfriend, to the perfect girlfriend." Rachel chimed in.

"And I know she is out there." Brooke spoke again.

"And I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Reaaaal sorry." Peyton said, very dramatic.

"But you are not her." They all said in unison.

Haley giggled out loud, and they all looked at her.

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, but….that is the most ridiculous break up line I've ever heard, especially coming from a guy like him."

"I was so shocked.. I mean…so shocked…"Brooke started rambling. "I've never been that shocked before..like ever…I mean shocked…when I say shocked I mean I was just sooo, soo.."

"Shocked?" Haley asked…a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Even more shocking.." Brooke started again. "When we had the break up sex."

"The what?" Peyton asked.

"Break up sex." Brooke looked at her like she was crazy that she didn't know what she was talking about. "Anyway. I worked at it..like I've never worked at it before…I know that's kind of breaking the rules in break up sex, but I wanted him to rethink it. And I think he was, he wad definitely thinking about asking me back out. Then his damn phone rang and it threw off the moment. But I'll tell you…I know I was the best he ever had."

"Wait." Rachel asked. "You had sex with him…after he broke up with you?"

Haley's mouth dropped yet again. The way Rachel said it, was not the fact that she was shocked about what Brooke did…but she said it like she was …jealous.

"Yes..Hence..break up sex."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You are such a slut." Peyton threw a donut at her.

"Ow!" Brooke laughed.

"I can't believe we got dumped!"

"By the same guy."

"In the same day."

"What time did he dump you?" Haley asked.

"Throurive" They all spoke in once, and it came out like that.

"Three." Rachel repeated

"Four."

"Five."

"Oh yikes." Haley said.

"This blows.." Rachel sighed.

"Why do you guys care?"

"What?"

"You are all taking it to heart that he dumped you…I thought you didn't even like the guy that much."

"So not the point." Brooke said as she ate a spoonful of pudding.

"So what..you guy dumped by a total ass get over it!" Haley smiled.

"We can't just get over it Haley."

They all fell silent..only the sounds of smacking lips filled the room.

"You know." Peyton finally spoke. "Instead of trying to embarrass him and ruin his reputation, we should have just have broken his heart."

"YES!"

"Let's do it?"

The three of them immediately started planning how, when, and where, and Haley was the one to interrupt.

"That's crazy, how are you going to break his heart? You are going to need someone to actually break it. Which means you'll need to find someone you can boss around, and tell her what to do, and make Lucas fall for her. And then she'll dump him, and break his heart. And she'll have to not be interested in him and NOT want to be with him. Who are you possibly going to find that fits that description?

All pairs of eyes turned to Haley and she looked around, finally realizing what they were thinking.

"Awww. Crap." She muttered.


	15. Party time

"You are so hot!" Brook squealed looking at Haley.

"Yeah who knew you could actually be a looker?" Peyton smiled.

"Uh thanks I think?" Haley laughed.

"I think you should show more cleavage." Rachel told them.

"Too bad." Brooke told her. "That looks slutty. We don't want slutty, we want hot."

"Speaking from the queen of sluttiness." Peyton muttered.

"What was that Mrs. A cup?"

Peyton gave her a look and they all returned their attention back on Haley. They had been planning this night all week. They had spent all day doing Haley's make up and her hair. They picked out the perfect outfit with the perfect shoes. The end result was a totally different and totally hot Haley!

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"You mean going to some party that I didn't even get an invitation to, and with a whole bunch of people I don't know, with out you three with me?"

"You're so naïve, it's cute." Brooke giggled.

"This is high school Hales, you don't need an invitation to a party anymore."

"And you know we can't go with you physically, but we have the tittie cam, so we'll take care of you."

"Can't we call it something else?"

They ignored her.

"And we practiced your social skills, you got to be friendly, you got to be hot, you have to attract Lucas!"

"I know I know." Haley started to pace.

"And the most important of all…No Drinking!"

"Okay no drinking."

"Oh come on she can have a little." Rachel told them.

"No!" Brooke protested.

"Haley have you ever drank before?"

"As a matter of fact yes I have. Last year at my uncles wedding I had like, two glasses of wine."

They girls all laughed.

"I was wasted."

They all stopped laughing.

"Okay, no drinking." Haley told them.

"Good idea." Peyton said. "We need you to be totally focused."

"Right." Breathed Haley. "So Lucas is definitely going to be at this party right?"

"Definitely." All three said.

"Um…what about his brother? You think he'd go?" Haley asked casually.

"Nathan?" Rachel laughed. "No way, he never goes to parties."

"Lucas has a brother?" Brooke asked. Peyton laughed.

Haley smiled to herself but was very happy that Nathan was not going to be there. She really was wishing that the two of them could hang out soon, but she was just really busy with the girls. He had called her a few times over the week, and every time she had to deny him. She said over and over again that she really wanted to, but she was just busy. She told him that they defiantly would soon. The last thing she needed though was seeing him at a party, while she was there to hit on his brother.

"Okay time for you to go. Are you ready?"

Haley nodded and before she knew it she was walking through the doors of the party. The house was amazingly big, and very beautiful. The party was definitely started as she looked around and saw kids doing keg stands and drunk people talking, laughing, and dancing. She saw a game of beer pong going on. She saw guys and girls making out, and she even passed two girls making out. Three girls passed her as she smiled at them and they came up and hugged her.

"Ohhhh my goddddddddddd." One squealed. "Your in my history class right?" she asked very slurred.

"Um, I think so." Haley smile.d

"Don't mind her, sheeeees drink."

Haley nodded and walked away. "She's not the only one." She mumbled under breath.

As Haley looked around even more she became more aware of how uncomfortable she felt. Everyone had a least one friend they came with, or was actually friends with someone. She didn't know anyone. She was just standing there, not really sure of what to do. She was getting sweaty; she could feel her underarms getting damp. She felt like she just wanted to cry. She just wanted to go home and curl in bed and go to bed.

Across the street, sitting in a blue buggy was Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton. They could see the party from the angle where Haley's boobs were.

"Why is she just standing there!" Brooke asked.

"Come on Haley, get involved go talk !" Peyton mumbled.

Back at the party Haley started breathing heavy. And her mouth was getting very dry. She grabbed on to the wall, when she saw a boy walking by with what looked like red fruit punch.

"Is that juice?!" She grabbed him.

"Yeah. Over there." He pointed.

She walked right over and filled it up and downed it. Then she filled up another one and started drinking it again.

"Woah killer." She heard a voice from behind.

She turned around slowly, her cheeks full juice, it was dripping down her chin and she felt her heart drop. Her eyes got wide as she just looked at him. Lucas Scott.

"Last time I saw someone chug jungle juice like that, it didn't end up so well."

Haley, clearly not thinking straight, still had her mouth full of jungle juice, and she just looked at him crazy.

"That is jungle juice, I saw you get it from over there." He pointed to where she got it. "You know what jungle juice is right?"

She shook her head no.

"Umm. A very strong alcoholic drink, with lots of vodka." He laughed.

Haley didn't mean to, it was just a reaction. She spit out her drink all over the kid that was walking by, and started coughing.

"Woah..you okay?" Lucas rushed to her side and patted her back while she coughed.

"You mean to tell me…that I just chugged a whole lot of alcohol?"

He nodded.

Back at the car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!" Brooke yelled.

"Well this week was a total waste of our life!"

"She is..oh god what do we do what do we do?!?!"

"Lets just see what happens." Peyton said. "Maybe she can fix herself."

Back at the party.

Lucas brought over some napkins for Haley as she was wiping her face and hands off.

"Here you go." He smiled at her.

"It's so not funny." She told him.

He laughed a little. "Yes it is."

She let out a little giggled.

"That poor kid. I got juice all over him!" Haley sighed.

"That's okay, he's an ass.

"Really?"

"NO. Just trying to make you feel better." He laughed.

Haley smiled.

"So I don't know you, I'm Lucas Scott." He smiled.

"I know.." She smiled back. It clicked in her head what she was trained to do. She stood up a little straighter, looked him in the eyes and said. "Come get to know me." And then she walked past him. He grinned, finished the rest of his beer real quick and walked to go catch up with her.

Haley smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Here it goes." She told herself.


	16. Girls night out

"You... honestly…did…not…just…say…that…to...me." Haley giggled out loud. That chugging of the jungle juice was defiantly getting to her.

"What?" Lucas acted offended. "I'm serious."

"_You have the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen_." Haley repeated him, saying it very sarcastically. "Puhhleaseeeee." She giggled again.

He tried to keep a straight face, but his lips turned up wards and he let out a laugh.

"Okay maybe not the most beautiful, but definitely the top ten."

"Oh golly." She put her hands together. "Aren't I lucky."

Together they both laughed out loud again.

Back in the car.

"This is going totally different then we expected." Peyton said.

"Totally."

"She isn't being sexy or hard to get at all!" Brooke cringed. "She is definitely flirting hard core with him, and she is definitely buzzed and, oh my god she just slapped his shoulder! She totally just did the drunken girl flirty slap."

"Wait, okay wait just calm down." Peyton told them. "We could fix this, this could totally work. Let this continue, if it gets to the point where it just is so bad, we'll pull her out. But he looks like he is enjoying himself. So we let her flirt, have fun. Then tomorrow, you know he'll definitely want more of her, to get some ass. And tomorrow she can pull the switch. She'll act as if she isn't interested." She smiled.

"He'll hate that!"

"Okay, okay this could work." Rachel agreed. "But if it gets out of control, this could ruin everything. We keep a close eye on those two."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Oh great, he is bringing out the vodka." Peyton gasped.

Back at the party.

Haley and Lucas had found a nice swing set they sat on. At first Haley honestly did try to follow the rules the girls had left her, but she just kept giggling and laughing. She didn't realize she was drunk, or on her way getting there.

"Here, I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"I love surprises." She winked.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Here." He put the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka in her hands.

"What…"

"Take a swig, its good."

"Oh, no no no no no. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just, I just I can't."

"What are you…Chicken?" he asked

She looked up, and gave him a look.

He smiled and clucked. "Chicken."

"Oh hell no, Haley James is not a chicken." She unscrewed the cap and took to big mouthfuls of it. Tears were forming in her eyes and she made a very scrunched up face and wiggled her body.

He laughed a little and she looked up at him after a minute or so.

"Mmm that was good." She joked.

He laughed again, and took a swig of his own.

"Very good." He told her.

She giggled out loud. "This is fun."

"It is fun." He agreed. "But I'm just, I'm really curious to why I don't know you."

"I'm new." She shrugged. "Lots of people don't know me."

"Yeah but I don't think I've even see you around."

"I've been around, but like I said I'm new and a lot of people don't know me."

"Who did you come to the party with?"

"You're looking at her."

"You came by yourself?"

"Why is that totally uncool?" she asked, taking another swig of the bottle.

"That's awesome. No girl I know from around here would show up to a party alone, especially in a town where they don't know anyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"It's just a party." She told him.

"Exactly." He smiled at her. "You're a cool girl Haley you know that?"

"Yeah, well you're a cool guy Lucas you know that?"

He smiled at her, and put his hand on her knee. She giggled like a schoolgirl and smiled back at him. He slowly moved his face closer, never taking his eyes off hers. She did the same. She could feel his breath on her face, they were a mere 2 inches away from each other when she quickly pulled away and giggled, taking another swig of the bottle.

"I just met you tonight Mr. Lucas Scott. Why kind of girl do you take me for?"

He smiled at her and licked his lips. So this girl was teasing him? He loved that.

"You know you are exactly right, why don't you wait here, I'm going to run inside and grab us a couple of soda's, I think you need to slow down with the liquor. When I get back, we can talk some more…just talk." He added.

She nodded.

"Just talking." She agreed.

She watched him walk off as she took another gulp of vodka and swung idiotically in the swing. She yelled out loud when she felt her self being pulled in the opposite direction. She couldn't tell which way was up or down, and then before she realized it, she was in the car with the girls.

"Hellooooooo ladies." She smiled.

"You are so lucky you didn't totally screw us." Brooke told her with a hint of a smile in her expression.

"I did awesome." Haley smiled proudly of herself.

"Not so bad." Peyton laughed.

"And what about you Red head?" Haley asked. "Did I do okay by your book?"

Rachel looked over and smiled.

"Hell yeah." She yelled. "I think we can take the rest of the night off with our whole revenge on Lucas thing. I say tonight, we party!"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled turning up the radio. "Girls night out."

Haley, Rachel, and Brooke all started singing alone, dancing to the song, and just having fun. Haley was laughing so hard, and singing along, totally off beat with the song but she didn't care. She was having the most fun she had ever had in her life. She was hanging out with her friends, driving around, singing out loud, and just enjoying life.

"Maybe this move wasn't so bad after all." She thought to herself out loud.


	17. The fault in the game plan

"Oh man I feel like death…no, death would be better then this.. kill me please" Haley groaned as she rolled around on the floor.

"You were so tanked last night." Brooke giggled.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve."

"What! I slept that late?"

"Like she said, you were tanked." Peyton smiled.

"If that means very drunk, then I agree. So what's the update for our who operation kill Lucas."

"Well last night was great, so today he is going to call you..no doubt. Don't answer the first time, and when he calls a second answer it but sound real busy…rush him off the phone. Then tomorrow you can make plans to hang out."

"Aye Aye captain."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Haley did as she was told and didn't answer it. She got up and washed her face and the girls just chatted, waiting for the phone to ring again but it didn't.

"Hm, he should have called by now." Rachel said.

"Maybe he got caught up with something." Peyton suggested.

"Hmm..weird. Well since we're waiting why don't we go out for lunch?" Brooke said.

"Sounds good to me."

An hour later the girls found themselves at a local restaurant getting ready to spend some time together just having fun.

"So isn't this weird? I mean a couple of weeks ago, we all hated each other and now were hanging out all the time." Haley smiled.

"Yeah, what the hell am I doing hanging out with sluts like you?" Peyton smiled.

"Very cute P-sawyer, we all know you are the biggest whore here."

"Okay stop right there, I may be a whore, but I'm not the biggest one here. Name your weirdest place you've ever had sex."

"Oh there are so many." Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well for me it would have to be.. in a cop car." Rachel smiled.

"What?"

"One night me and my ex boyfriend got in a fight and he made me walk home in the dark. I didn't have my cell or anything. So as I'm walking, fuming at him this hot ass cop pulls me over and offers me a ride home. So we're talking and the next thing I know were going at it in the front seat."

"That's so hot." Brooke smiled.

"Pretty awesome." Peyton agreed

"What about you Peyton?" Haley asked.

"One of those haunted mazes." She giggled.

"No way!"

"Way. Me and my old boyfriend went and there were all these people around and we couldn't find our way out so we found this opening and went at it, people were passing by us the whole time, it was nuts."

"Wow, that's even hotter." Rachel complimented.

"I'm afraid to ask what your is Brooke." Peyton smiled.

"I have to think for a minute…oh yeah..in my freshman homeroom teachers bed."

"Shut the hell up."

"It was awesome..me and this kid I used to date hated her..she was such a bitch. One day when we were driving around we saw her walk out of her house and leave. Then we got the idea of sneaking in, just to fuck with her..but then when we got in there and got real horny and just had sex…almost got caught too."

"Yours takes the cake." Haley laughed.

"Do you have any Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I'm a virgin duh." Haley rolled her eyes.

"What!" They all put their hands on their hearts

"Wow I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

"It's fine…my choice."

"Well, we'll take care of that soon enough. Now we have to stop talking about sex its making me hot." Brooke joked. "Lets order."

"I need something light for my belly." Haley said.

"Not me I'm starving, I'm getting …LUCAS!" Brooke shrieked.

"Very funny whore, what are you getting?"

"Lucas! Well I mean, I'm not getting Lucas! I mean look, Lucas!"

The girls turned around, and sure enough there was Lucas, but he wasn't alone. He had a skinny brunette with him.

"uh, I'm guessing this isn't part of the plan?"

"What the fuck!" Rachel grumbled. "What the hell do we do now?"

They watched as Lucas and the girl sat together and giggled at one another. He was holding her hand, and kept kissing it every once in a while.

"What a pig."

"What the hell." Brooke repeated. "Lucas isn't playing right!"

The girls all stared at them with such anger and realized that their plan wasn't going as smoothly as they thought….


	18. Haleys tiny lie

Haley smiled to herself as she picked a couple of flowers as she was walking down the street. After seeing Lucas out on a date with someone that was not her, the girls and Haley spent the night trying to figure out a way to fix it but came up with nothing. So Haley got up nice and early the next morning and decided to go for a walk, something she hadn't done in a long time.

Ever since Haley had moved here she felt like she barely got a minute to herself, something she was definitely not used to. In fact most of the time growing up all she did was be by herself.

Kids usually thought she was weird and she talked to much, and she always found it to hard to try and make them like her when she knew she would be leaving soon enough anyway.

Then her mind wandered over to some of the people she had met here in Tree Hill. It was all so new and odd to her, not only was she hanging out with people every day, she had boys that liked her, and though she was hot.

She thought about Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Lucas, and then she thought about Nathan. The one person who had a different affect on her then anyone else in this town. She loved hanging out with the girls, and they always made her laugh, then there was Lucas, who was just sort of there. She was told what to do and how to do it with him, Haley felt as if she didn't even really know him. But Nathan was the only one that put a smile on her face, or made her tummy feel full of butterflies when she said his name.

Haley smiled to herself.

"WATCH OUT!"

Haley felt herself fly backwards and land on the ground with a hard thud. Her head was pounding as she groaned out loud in pain.

"Oh god are you alright?" She heard a voice ask.

"Oh I'm fine, I just feel like my head's been played around with like a soccer ball." SHe mumbled.

"Or worse, a basketball."

Haley looked up and smiled.

"Hi Nathan."

"Hey are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up. "Im really sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't' even see you there."

"You hit me with that basketball?" she asked as she held her head.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Wow, I think your aim is a bit off, basketball net is that way." She pointed.

"HaHa very funny, I wasn't aiming for the net, I got angry and kind of…threw it." He said embarrassed.

"Well don't worry, my head stopped it before it got any further."

"I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"Please I'm fine, I've taken balls to the face before." She smiled.

Nathan looked at her for a moment and tried very hard to hide his smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

Haley thought about what she just said.

"Oh my god, ew!" She smacked him. "I didn't mean it like that you little perv." She laughed.

"Hey you said it not me."

They both laughed as they walked over to a nearby picnic table next to a basketball court.

"So why so angry?" she asked.

"Just stupid family stuff."

She nodded and decided not to press on matter any more.

"So what is this place?" Haley asked as they took a seat.

"This is the river court, I told you about it last time in the library."

Haleys heart dropped. They hadn't talked since the library incident and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." She smiled nervously.

"Yeah sorry I haven't talked to you since then, I've been busy with school and all. I'm really falling behind."

"Well, I mean I thought I was going to tutor you?" She asked.

"You still want to ?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Of course." Haley said, a little to quickly.

They both smiled.

"Sorry its just that, I didn't know how you felt, since what kind of almost happened last time."

"Well I didn't' know how you felt considering I haven't heard from you since."

"Sorry." Nathan smiled. "To tell you the truth I was scared as hell to call you, I tried so many times. Then it got to the point where I thought you would be pissed that I took so long so I just gave up in general."

"Nathan why were you nervous it's only tutoring?" Haley told him.

"What, oh yeah I know, I mean." Nathan started stuttering. He knew he was sounding like an idiot and he wanted to smack himself.

"If you still want me to, I would be more then happy to."

"Yeah, I would really appreciate it Haley."

"Of course." She smiled.

"But that wasn't really why I was afraid to call you."

Haleys heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Oh, then what was?" She tried to sound calm.

"I wanted to know if you would.. you know, go out, like on a date, with me?" he took a big gulp.

"There I said it." He thought to himself. "I practiced so many times in my head, over and over, and well yeah I wish it sounded better but it wasn't horrible. it was fine. She would say yes. She likes me, she likes me. We flirted, and laughed and almost kissed! Oh who am I kidding that was so stupid!! She probably thinks I am an idiot. I asked like I was a pussy, I wish I could just disappear, she is defiantly going to say no, no what if its worse, what if she laughs?! I can't take that, I just want to run, I just want to…

"Of course."

"What?"

"I said yes. I'd love to Nathan."

"Really?" he smiled. "You would like to go on a date with me?"

"Why was I supposed to say no?" She laughed.

"NO, well I kind of though you were going to, but I am so happy you didn't." He added with a smile.

Haley felt her heart pound harder then ever. She was excited. Her first date ever! She could get all dressed up and go spend a evening with a hottie who defiantly liked her, they would laugh, and talk, and kiss! She had to get help from the girls….oh god the girls.

Haleys smile faded. She couldn't tell them! Haley going on a date with Lucas's brother would totally kill the plan. But she couldn't tell Nathan no after she had just said yes, and besides she really liked Nathan.

"Think Haley Think." She said to herself.

She was going to just work it the best she could.

"Under one condition." Haley finally said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We tell no one."

He looked disappointed.

"No it's not like that Nathan trust me I would love to tell everyone, hell if I could I would climb the tallest building and scream it, but its just…my mom." She lied.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah you see she is just really heart broken about like the nine last guys she dated, so if I told her that I was dating a handsome gentleman like yourself she would be jealous, and sad, and I don't want that. So can we just lie low for a while? Please?"

"Yeah of course. I think that's really sweet of you, trying to protect your mom."

Haley winced at the little lie she was telling. "Thanks." She smiled. "Listen I got to go but call me soon and we can plan are date." She said with a smile.

"Sounds great." He smiled.

"And try not to make it another couple of weeks okay?" she joked.

Haley walked away and just a few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate, she looked at the caller id and it was Nathan. She turned around and answered the phone.

"Well hello." She smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't wait any longer, how about tonight?"


	19. Tree Hill is now Home

"Okay now, how do I look?" Haley asked her mother.

"Beautiful. Just like the time before that, and the time before that."

"And the time before that?" Haley teased.

"Haley you know I've never seen you this excited about a boy since…. ever."

"What makes you think this is because of a boy?" Haley asked. "I just told you I had plans for the night."

Ever since they're little fight from a few weeks before Haley had not mentioned Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, Lucas, or Nathan since. They mainly just talked about school, or movies, or something light. The last thing Haley wanted was another mom and daughter brawl.

"Haley I've told you once I've told you a million times, I'm your mother I know…almost everything."

"Well if you must know, I just have some thing for school tonight and I want to look nice."

"Okay if that's your story. But whoever the lucky guy is, don't be home to late okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Haley." Her mom called out to her before she walked away.

"Yeah mom."

"I broke up with Steve today."

Haley's smile instantly faded and she sat down on the chair. No! Not this speech. This is always how it started. The talk of the heartbreak, and the new place to move.

"Why?" Haley whispered.

"He was to clingy, and he kept humming Shakira songs in the car. I mean I'm not a violent person but I've never wanted to beat someone to death with my fake coach purse so badly before."

Her mom smiled but Haley just burst out crying.

"Mom please!"

"Haley?"

"I don't want to move please! I like it here, no I love it! I like getting up and getting ready for school, I love taking walks here because I actually know people here! I love hanging with my friends and talking to cute guys. I love it here please!"

"Haley."

"And fine if you must know I'm going out on a date tonight okay, with Nathan Scott. And fine you wanna know more, I can't stop thinking about him! He is just so hot and so funny and so kind and I want to get to get to know him more so please can we stay, mom please!"

Haley had tears running down her face and her mom looked at her shocked.

"Why would you think that we are moving sweetheart?"

"MOM!" Haley yelled getting angry. "Please don't act like an idiot. You know why. Whenever you get dumped we move. Please don't do it this time, please."

"We aren't moving Haley."

"What?"

"In fact I wasn't even considering it. I like it here in Tree Hill, and apparently so do you. So I've decided that I'm going to make a change, just like you have. No more moves. Tree Hill is our home now, and its where we'll stay."

"What!"

"Haley I'm so sorry that I've made you move so many times. Its just that after your father left I needed someone. I was still madly in love with him and for him to just get up and walk away and not even care about you or me, it hurt. I know that it hasn't been fair to you, making you move all around and I'm very sorry for that. But I promise no more, for now on I'm taking control of my life. I'm not letting these boys do it for me."

"Mom, you..you mean it?" Haley asked with her heart pounding and a big smile on her face.

"Absolutely."

"Really!" Haley jumped up and hugged her mom so hard. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"Now tell me more about this date."

Haleys face turned bright red.

"What date?" she smiled

"Haley James, P.I.M.P."

"OH god." Haley rolled her eyes.

"What isn't that what all the hip kids are saying these days, yeah dawg?"

"Okay if you ever want me to talk to you again, you will never ever say that again."

Together they both laughed and hugged again.

"I am sorry Haley, for everything. I just want you to be happy." Her mom stroked her hair.

"I am mom." Haley said with a big smile on her face. "I really, really am."


	20. All for Haley

Nathan got out of his car and took a deep breath. He wiped his hands on his pants one more time; they tended to get a little sweaty when he was nervous. He grabbed on to the rose he brought and walked up to her house. At first he waited a few minutes before bulking up the courage to ring the doorbell.

At first he heard nothing, then it seemed like a heard of elephants were running down the hallway. The door swung open and a huge man with a long black beard tattoos up and down his arms, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth was eyeing Nathan up.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"Uh..I…um, is…"

"You got a stuttering problem? I asked who the fuck are you?"

"Nathan Scott. I'm here for Haley." he spoke clearly this time.

The man looked at him. "Beth get down here."

Nathan was starting to get nervous. Were these her parents?

"What David? I'm trying to do my damn nails."

"Who's Haley?" David asked when his wife got to the door.

Nathan tried not to stare at this lady. Her hair was up obnoxiously in curls, she had a robe on and some tweetie bird pajama's underneath, and she had _TWO_ cigarettes hanging from her mouth.

"What? I don't know a Haley."

"This boy is looking for a Haley."

"So, don't mean I know who the fuck that is David. Why are you at my house looking for a Haley?" She asked him.

"We're going on a date tonight."

The man and wife looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Of course you are!" Beth laughed at him.

"Beth looked at the rose, what is this you're first date boy?" He laughed.

"No." Nathan told them, starting to get angry.

"Aw look David you're upsetting him, sweetie girls don't want roses from their men they want-"

"TEQUILA!" David yelled. "That's how I snatched this one." He smiled.

"I can see, lucky you." Nathan said sarcastically.

They both just laughed at him and slammed the door in his face. Nathan was bewildered, had Haley stood him up? Did she give him the wrong address on purpose? Just as the thought entered his brain the phone rang, it was Haley.

"Hello?"

"Nathan I swear I'm not one of those annoying girls about time and all, but you were supposed to be here like eight minutes ago, and you have to try and get to a carnival early to get on the good rides first."

"Haley I'm at the address you have me and this is not your house. 1232 Pinapple lane."

Haley was silent.

"Haley."

"Nathan I'm new to this town, and I get a little confused sometimes."

"You gave me the wrong address." He laughed.

"Its 1232 Charlotte lane, you have to go down Pinapple lane and make a left. Sorry, simple mistake."

"Haley you're simple mistake almost got my ass kicked."

"What?" She laughed.

"I'll tell you when I get there,"

Finally arriving at the right house Nathan explained to her what happened and she tried to obtain her laughter but she couldn't help it. Together they rode to the carnival laughing about what had happened.

Nathan couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so beautiful; she had on yellow Capri's with a simple white top and cute sandals to match. Her hair was a light wavy and her make up was simple.

That's what really attracted him to Haley, the fact that she was simple, yet so beautiful. She didn't have to load on the makeup or put on the slutty clothing. She was just Haley, and she was incredibly sexy to him.

The moment they got there Haley wanted to go on almost every ride, and for the first two hours they rode all the rides over and over, screaming and yelling, and laughing the entire time.

"I'm having the best time." Haley giggled when they got off the swinging turtles. She was a bit dizzy and almost fell over when he put his hand on her waist.

"Easy there." He smiled at her. "I'm glad you are having fun Haley, because I am too."

"Really?" She smiled.

He nodded and brought her over to the cotton candy.

"Now I know you are going to love this." He told her.

"Oh lord please help me." She giggled. "And this is on me Nathan, you bought all the tickets."

"So? I like buying stuff for you."

"I like buying stuff for you, now let me." She whipped out her wallet and got one large cotton candy and a soda for the two of them to split.

"I bloove rorrten randy." Nathan told her with a mouth full of cotton candy.

Haley giggled.

"Horry." Nathan said again and swallowed it. "I forgot people can't understand me with my mouth full.

"Oh I understood you perfectly. You said you love cotton candy, then you said sorry."

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"I speak 'mouth-filled-with-food' very well. Hidden talent of mine." She winked.

He laughed out loud.

Haley laughed too but stopped immediately when she saw Brooke, Rachel, and Peyton. All three of them were with each other laughing about something, and flirting with some older guys.

Haley told them that she had to stay home with her sick mother tonight. If they saw her here they would be pissed. Especially with the enemies brother!

"Oh my god."

"What?" Nathan asked?

"We have to get out of here." She told him.

" I thought you were having fun? What did the cotton candy make you sick?"

"No, no, I am having so much fun, but remember what I said about keeping us kind of onthe down low?"

"Yeah, causes of you're mom."

"Uh, right well her friend is over there, so we have to scadattle. Like now." Haley lied.

"Okay."

Together they ran off and got caught in the middle of a whole bunch of kids silly string war.

They ran past it and away from the general carnival area, they found a popcorn booth that was turned off and away from everyone, they hid behind that.

"I think we lost her." Nathan said looking around.

Haley was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"The silly string sure did get you." She pointed at his hair.

"You too." He smiled.

They both started laughing; they were covered in silly string.

"Crazy thing is you still look beautiful." Nathan told her when they stopped laughing.

Haley stared at him.

"You always do." He stared right in her eyes.

"You..you think I'm beautiful?" She whispered.

"Absolutely." Nathan answered right away.

"No one has ever said that before."

"Well I'm happy to be the first, You look beautiful, and the second, you look beautiful, and the third-"

Haley didn't let him finish. She pulled him into a passionate and steamy kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He felt so much for this girl it was crazy, seeing as that they had only known each other for such a short amount of time.

Haley had never felt so many butterflies in her stomach before, or as much pleasure from kissing either. She was falling for this boy, and he was falling for her.

Haley was so used to worrying about her mother, or Brooke, or Rachel, or Peyton, or all the ass hole's out there, she never really was used to caring about her own feelings or doing what she wanted to do.

But tonight she was, she was only thinking about Haley and what she wanted, and that was Nathan.

And it felt pretty dammed good.


	21. The King gets a beating

**Okay I love this story, is that bad? HaHa considering that I'm the one that wrote it, i just reread the whole thing today and I think it's pretty darn good, but my opinion doesn't matter, your's does so please be kind...read ad review :) And for those of you that have...thanks I appreciate it :)**

"Three days? A whole three days." Haley pouted.

"And I wont even have my cell phone with me."

"What? That's not fair."

"I know, but it's always like that when I go with her, the deal is no cell phones. I only get to see her once a year and she wants to spend the most time with me as possible."

Haley sighed again. It was two days after their sexy make-out session that lasted about three hours behind the popcorn stand with Nathan and they were spending as much time together as they could, and if they couldn't see each other, the talked on the phone. Of course they were still keeping it low key and avoided each other in the hallways only sneaking a few kisses here and there. Nathan had called her early in the morning telling her that he was going to visit his mother for a couple of days, and not going to have a way to communicate with her.

"Are you excited?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, my mom's awesome." Nathan told her. "It kind of sucks I don't know her as well as I'd like but she just can't have a kid. She had some drug and alcohol problems and she continues battling it everyday. Trust me I'm better with out her, but its pretty awesome getting to see her once in a while."

"Wow I didn't know that." Haley told him.

"Yeah something I don't really go around advertising." He joked.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"It's okay Haley, seriously. I mean I always say everything happens for a reason, and just think if she didn't have to give me up all those years ago I wouldn't be living here right now, and I wouldn't of met you."

Haley smiled. "That was sweet."

"Yeah I have my moments."

"I'm going to miss you Nathan."

"I'm going to miss you too, and as much as I hate saying this, I got to go."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, man." She sighed.

"I'll call you the second I come back."

"You better."

"Try not to make out with anyone while I'm gone okay?"

"Ill do my best but I can't promise anything." Haley joked.

He laughed out loud and said goodbye once more and then hung up. She looked through her cell and called Peyton.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, its Haley."

"Haley? Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you all morning." Peyton told her.

"I know I'm sorry I had some stuff to do."

"Well are you still coming over?"

"Yeah are the girls there already?"

"Yes, unlike some they show up on time."

"Oh shush Mrs. Bitchy, I'll be over in a little bit."

"Don't forget you're helping me with my math homework!" Haley heard Brooke yell in the background.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry Brooke but I forgot my folder in school."

"So go get it."

"How the hell am I going to be able to get in? Its Saturday."

"They always have some kind of sport going on, on Saturdays you'll be fine. Please Haley I really need your help."

Haley reluctantly agreed and since she still didn't have a car she walked to the school. She got her folder and heard someone yell.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Haley jumped when the gym doors flew open and a guy walked out with a hood on and sunglasses.

"Woah, are you okay?" she asked.

He turned around, obviously surprised someone heard him.

"Haley?"

Haley instantly realized it was Lucas. She cursed under her breath and started to get really nervous.

"Oh, hi Lucas."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, there is no basketball practice today."

"Other stuff." He mumbled.

"Well where you off to in such a hurry, girlfriends house?"

Even though she was totally alone in this she tried playing off how the girls would want her too.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Could have fooled me."

"Excuse me?"

"Tiny brunette, girl, can't stop sucking your face ring a bell?"

With that Haley walked away, hoping he would not follow her.

"What your pissed? Last time I checked you ditched me at that party, and you didn't answer you're phone the next day.

"Well if that what makes you feel better. Whatever."

"Yeah whatever I don't need this." He mumbled.

"Need what, someone telling you like it is? You hang out with me all night at a party, flirt with me, try and make a move while I'm drunk, and what? I don't agree to it and then you find yourself some other hoe that will do it in a heartbeat."

"Whatever Haley, like I said I don't need this."

"What? I'm the only one that will actually say something to you, I'm the only one that doesn't kiss your ass or treat you like a king, I'm the only one that –"

Lucas put down his hood and pulled off his sunglasses, and Haley gasped. Lucas had just showed his left eye was swollen, almost shut. It was purple and green and there was a cut with dried up blood.

"What..what happened to you?" Haley asked.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one that doesn't think I'm a king, apparently my dad thinks less of me then you do."

With that he walked away and Haley knew the girls would tell her to leave it, her insides were screaming at her to go and so she did.

"Lucas wait, Lucas, please wait."

"What Haley?"

"Are you okay, what happened, how? I'm..i'm sorry I yelled and I was mean…I just…."

"Slow down girl." He smiled faintly.

"Lucas you're father did that to you?"

"Yeah." He told her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Listen Haley, things in my house are different then a lot of other houses. What my dad and me have isn't a real father and son relationship. He feels like he controls me, he pushes me harder then anyone with basketball, but not the pushing where it actually does good, he pushes me so hard sometimes I want to snap. Lately things have gotten pretty tough, with playoffs up and everything. Last night we were arguing…again and I told him to go fuck himself and I quit."

"What?" She gasped.

"Yeah, hence the black eye."

"Oh Lucas I'm so sorry."

"He called me a pussy, coward, basically anything he could to try and stick it to me."

Haley thought that seemed familiar.

"That's why you heard me yell in the gym. I got out of there bright and early this morning and came here, just to shoot around. He followed and told me that he knew there was no way I could quit. I was drawn to it, and even if I wanted to quit more then ever, I couldn't."

"Then what?"

"I told him I was going to stay on the team. As much as I hate it, he's right. I love this game and I can't quit because I hate him. After I told him that he laughed and told me to next time I tried pulling a stunt like that, he'd beat me so hard I'd have to eat through a straw."

Lucas laughed in spite of everything. "Great daddy huh?"

"You don't deserve that."

"Yeah well what are you gonna do?" he shrugged.

Haley felt horrible. She was supposed to be on her way to try and figure out a way to ruin this guy, when in reality he had it harder then anyone knew.

"Listen Haley, I kind of just went on a rampage there. Feeling sorry for myself I told you more then I should have."

"I can keep a secret."

"And about my eye."

"I am a great secret keeper." She smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you, you are really a great girl. And you don't deserve that."

Haley smiled.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"I was going to run out and get some food. Want to join?"

Haley was silent.

"Just friends, I'll even let you insult me."

Haley smiled, she quickly texted Peyton telling her she would have to reschedule and got in the car with Lucas.

She had _no_ feelings for him at all; in fact she was falling for his brother. But he didn't know that, no one did. But Haley was a good person, and Lucas Scott was in need of some good company and even though she probably should have left him alone, Haley just couldn't do it. She just prayed that this didn't end up ugly.


	22. Daydreamer

"Then I took out my gun."

"And then I shot him."

"I tied him up."

"Then I dumped him the river."

"That's cool." Haley nodded not even paying attention.

"That's it!" Brooke yelled and snapped her fingers in Haley's face.

"What are you doing?" Haley smacked the hands away.

"You Mrs. Smiling-like-a-silly-school-girl-in-love are totally smiling like a silly school girl in love!" Brooke pouted.

"Not uh." Haley smiled.

"Yes you are spill!"

Haley just shrugged, she sure was giddy and that was because of a certain Scott. Don't get your pannies in a bunch, its Nathan. After he came home from his mothers he did as he promised and came straight to Haleys house, after she told him her mother was out for the day. He surprised her with a dozen roses and a kiss on the lips.

"_Well aren't you just a happy little boy." She kissed back._

"_I missed you."_

"_I missed you too, and these smell delicious."_

"_So do you." He winked and hugged her taking a big whiff of her hair._

"_Nathan." She blushed._

"_What?" He smiled._

"_So you are certainly in a good mood."_

"_Yeah well I kind of have someone I'd like you to meet."_

"_Yeah, who might that be?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

_Nathan took Haley to the river court and there was a mysterious blonde women sitting on the picnic table._

"_Haley." He told her. "This is my mom, Deb, and mom this is.."_

"_Haley." Deb finished with a big smile, and she walked over and gave her a big hug. "You are just as beautiful as Nathan described." _

_Haley giggled._

"_Sorry for the surprise, it's just that I really wanted you to meet her." Nathan explained to Haley._

"_I figured I just had to meet the women my son talked about all weekend." Deb laughed. "I feel like I practically know you because he didn't stop talking about you once."_

_Haley blushed, as did Nathan._

"_Mom, overkill." He mumbled.  
"Sorry." She whispered and they all laughed._

"_I'm really happy to meet you Mrs…"_

"_Lee, Deb Lee, but you can just call me Deb."_

"_I'm really happy to meet you Deb."_

"_Same here Haley."_

_They sat down for a while and just chatted, all three of them. Haley saw a very strong connection between his mother and him. Haley could not picture the beautiful, outgoing, warm women in front of her to be a recovering alcoholic and drug user that Nathan told her about. _

_Deb laughed out loud as Haley made a funny remark about Nathan, and they all looked at her stomach as her stomach made a rather unpleasant grumbling noise._

"_Oops." Deb laughed. "I'm sorry I'm just so damn hungry."_

"_Wait here I'll get some hot dogs and sodas." Nathan said and immediately looked at Haley, his eyes practically asking if she would mind spending some alone time with his mother. She smiled at him, and he knew that she would be fine._

_Together Deb and Haley watched Nathan run over to the hog dog vendor._

"_He's a good boy you know." Deb spoke._

"_Yeah." Haley smiled, just watching him._

"_I'm sure he's told you about my um…problem."_

_Haley started to feel uncomfortable. _

"_He told me you have some history."_

"_Drugs and Alcohol, they're my history. It kills me knowing I can't take care of him. I can barely take care of myself."_

"_You seem like you are doing fine." Haley said._

"_As of right now I am. I've been clean for a good three months."  
"Deb that's amazing."_

"_I've been doing better, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for a son. You see Dan and I only were together a few months before he left me for his true love. Little did he know I was pregnant. I tried so hard to try and be a good mother to him, but I just couldn't. I sent him to live with his father, even though I knew he was a bad man, he would take care of him and give him everything he needs."_

"_He needs his mother." Haley spoke the truth._

"_He needs a clean mother, and that's what I'm trying to give him."_

_Haley smiled. "Keep trying, I know you can do it. Nathan does too."_

_Deb smiled and put her arm around Haley. "You are a good person."_

_Haley just smiled._

"_He cares about you Haley, and I've never seen him like this before about a girl. I guess…I guess all I'm trying to say is that I know I'm not the best mother, but I'm still his mother, and I love him very much. Please don't hurt my baby."_

_Haley looked up at Deb and smiled. Deb had tears in her eyes._

"_I think I'm falling in love with him." Haley burst out._

_Deb eyes widened and she smiled big._

"_What's got you so happy?"_

_Nathan came back over with three hot dogs and three drinks, and saw his mother and Haley smiling at each other._

"_Oh nothing." Deb smiled as she took her hot dog, "This day just turned out a lot better then I could have ever imagined."_

"Are you going to spill or what?' Brooke broke Haley's concentration.

"There is nothing to spill." Haley lied. "Just day dreaming, that's all."

"Whatever you liar." Rachel smiled. "So back to the plan."

"The what?"

"The plan, hello, you know the one where we go and crush Lucas. We have got it all figured out." Brooke smiled.

"It's pretty damn good, I must admit." Peyton smirked and high fived Brooke.

Haley just smiled faintly. She just thought about two men when this conversation came up.

Nathan, and how angry he would be if he found out about this.

And Lucas, how she felt horrible doing this to him, when he already had so much going on in his life already.

"Ready?" Brooke shrieked.

Haley looked up, "Yeah." She said sadly. "Yeah tell me the plan."


	23. Party, Round Two

"Hair."

"Check."

"Nails."

"Check."

"Clothes."

"Check.Check."

"Breathe."

"Hm, Haley breathe on me." Rachel told her.

"What? Ew no." Haley swatted her away.

"Come on you big baby I need to see if your breath smells good."

Haley rolled her eyes and did it.

"EW!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." They all burst out laughing.

"Okay well your good, have fun." Brooke told her as Haley nodded and stepped out of the car. The scenery was all too familiar. It was another party and they had the plan to get Lucas to get attracted to Haley yet again. Haley entered and looked around and saw exactly who she was looking for.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Damn Baby you look good."

It was Rachel's older cousin, Steven from Boston. He owed Rachel big time and when she explained everything he was happy to do it, plus he thought Haley was really hot.

"Okay are you ready??" Haley asked him.. "They had been going over that they would look like a couple and the girls figured it would definitely make Lucas jealous.

Haley took a deep breath and relaxed a bit when she knew Nathan was not going to be there. She couldn't think of anything worse then running into him there.

"Ready Steven?"

They entered the party and Haley saw Lucas straight away all over this girl in her English class. Haley slowly made her way over to them with Steven and when she was directly behind them is when she was ready to make her move.

**IN THE CAR**

"Okay ready, set, go! Haley don't fuck up!" Brooke told her through the earpiece.

"How encouraging." Peyton smacked her.

**PARTY**

"Steven you are just so funny!" Haley laughed, Steven joined her.

"Baby you are just so damn hot when you laugh." He whispered loud enough for Lucas to turn his head.

"Stop it!" She giggled backing up a bit and 'accidentally' knocking into Lucas."

"Haley?" Lucas asked when he turned around.

She acted as though she didn't hear him.

"Baby will you go and get my another drink?" Haley asked. "While I run to the bathroom."

"Sure thing." Steven told her and kissed her on the check.

Haley walked forward as Lucas stared and Steven smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm getting laid tonight!" Steven yelled obnoxiouly in his ear and ran off.

Lucas gave him a dirty look and followed Haley.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" The girl Lucas was just flirting with asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Her jaw dropped as she stormed off, and Lucas scanned the party with his eyes for Haley. It took him a moment or too until he saw her walk out of the bathroom and roam around a bit. He walked right up to her.

"Haley?"

She spun around and looked.

"Hi Lucas." She said annoyed and started to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"Haley what the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm at a party what does it look like I'm doing?" She answered back.

"I mean with that ass hole your with."

"Oh you mean Steven?"

"Yeah."

"He's my date."

"What? Damn Haley I thought you were better then that to go for someone like him, listen he's a bad guy Haley."

"You don't even know him."

"He's just using you."

"Listen Luke, thanks for acting like you care.."

"Haley I'm not acting, I do care."

"Yeah?" She snapped. "Then why did you totally blow me off for some whore? And you didn't call me."

"What?" Lucas asked confused. "You and me are friends, you made that clear when we hung out the other day, when you saw my bruised eye. You are the one sending mixed signals Haley, were friends, I'm just doing what you asked."

Haley closed her eyes. Shoot. The girls didn't know she spent an entire day with Lucas when she had seen him all black and blue from his father. They were probably flipping in the car right now, Haley had to think of a way to redeem herself.

**CAR**

"They hung out?"

"Did you know this?"

"No!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Haley you better fix this!"

**PARTY**

"Friends?"

"You said it Haley." He told her. "I mean, unless..unless you wanted more?"

Haley could feel the tears forming in her eyes. There was no way she wanted anything more with Lucas, because she did see him as just a friend, oddly enough she wanted his brother. She was falling head over heels for him and now she was in the midst of breaking Lucas and Nathan's hearts.

"Y..yes." Haley spit out. "I do want more, I'm just scared."

She knew she had to keep going, she did promise the girls after all.

"Haley." Lucas said, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Listen Lucas I got to go but um, call me okay? I'm sorry for the mixed signals but I just was afraid because I don't think your ready for a relationship."

"I am." He told her. "If you want me to be, I will be."

"Okay." She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "I'll see about that, good bye."

With that she walked away leaving Lucas smiling slightly staring off at her and Haley running out of the party, tears falling freely.


	24. The Real Lucas Scott

Haley took a deep breathe before knocking on Brooke's door. After the party she had run home in tears and ignored all of their calls. She knew they would not be pleased with her but she also knew she had to talk to them. She knocked but there was no answer, so she did it again.  
"I'm coming!" She heard Brooke yell.

Brooke swung the door open and stared right at her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Brooke repeated. "Come on in, hey have you seen my friend Haley? She looks like you only she has a cheating-lying-no good- kinda super hot- ass hole attached to her."

"Brooke please let me explain."

"Okay explain." Rachel chimed in.

"Hey." Haley greeted Rachel and Peyton as they entered the kitchen.

"Well?" They said, completely ignoring her.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Okay listen I know you all think Lucas is some horrible guy."

"Haley he is some horrible guy."

"See that's where I think you are wrong, see I talked to him you guys."  
"Yeah, we heard."

"No, it wasn't anything like that okay, I was at the school and we ran into each other. We just wound up talking and things are a lot harder for him then you think."  
"What with all the pressure from his horrible father?" Brooke said.

"Yeah I mean its tough you guys."

"Haley this guys a jack-ass. Okay he is a cheater, and a liar, and just a really bad guy."

"He doesn't act that way with you guys. I think we really get along well, and I just, I don't want to hurt him."

They all started to laugh while Rachel and Peyton pulled out five dollars each and handed it to Brooke.

"Told you." Brooke laughed.

"What the hell is this?" Haley asked.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"What?"

"That you didn't want to hurt him, that you think he's a good guy. I mean they thought you have learned enough where you would realize it but I knew you were still to naive."

"Maybe I'm not naïve I just don't hate him with a passion like the three of you."

"Well you should, because this guy does not care about you. And your acting was good at the party, and now that he knows he's got you, he is just going to use you, and then cheat on you."

"Well I'm not going to let him use me, I just want to be friends. And even if we did get together I don't think he'd cheat on me."

"Well then you're a fool." Peyton told her.

"Sorry Peyton, but I think you three are the ones being fools. I mean all you do is talk about Lucas. Either ways to hurt him, or humiliate him, or how he hurt you. I mean you say he's such an ass hole then cut him out of your life for good."

"Not until he pays." Rachel said.

"Well then find someone else to do it, because I'm out."

"Fine you want to pussy out, be my guest." Brooke told her. "But I think you should see something first."

They all sat on Brooke's bed and Brooke entered a dvd.

"Lucky for us, Rachel is into that whole camera thing."

The tape went on and it was the party where Haley had been, and it was clearly only a little bit after she had left. She saw Lucas and he was talking with a fellow basketball player. Everything seemed normal until four of the other team members came over and they all made their way out side. Rachel, who was filming, followed and got as close as she could without being seen or heard. She zoomed in and everything was heard perfectly.

"So Luke I saw you with Amy earlier." One of the guys said as he pulled out a bottle of vodka and handed it over to Lucas, who graciously accepted and took a swig.

"Yeah but now I'm not am I?" Was his response.

"No you are not." He laughed.

"But then I saw you with that new chick." Another guy laughed.

Lucas looked up at him.

"Yeah that's Haley. She's cool."

"You fuck her yet?"

"Dude." Lucas smacked him and took another swig from the bottle.

"What? Come on you know you love sharing the details, spill man."

"No, it's none of your business." Lucas smiled.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Lucas Scott turned into a pussy."

Lucas turned around and saw his best friend Tim Smith walking over.

"Damn guys get your own chicks to fuck and leave me alone."

"So you are fucking her?"

"Did I say that?"

"So you are not?"

"Fuck off dude, it aint like that with Haley, she's different."

The guys all looked around and all started to laugh.

"Dude I thought you were serious."

"So you are fucking her? Damn man cause she is hot."

"Not yet." Lucas said. "But I give it about a week and I'll have that sweetie running back to me and begging me for more."

All the men started hooting and hollering and high fiving him.

"Well listen man, Charlie just called and said that he's at this other party where there are some fine girls waiting for you."

"Yea?" Lucas smiled.

"You up for some action tonight? I know I am." Tim laughed.

"Fuck yea dude." Lucas nodded as they all walked off and the camera went off.

Haley continued staring at the TV with her hands shaking.

"Listen I hate to be the one to say I told you so."

"Then don't." Haley snapped.

"He's a bad guy Haley."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Forget everything I just said, I'm sorry please forgive me." She asked the girls.

"Of course." Brooke smiled. "Now, lets talk."

Haley nodded, still sieving in her anger.

Damn Lucas Scott, she trusted him. She stuck up for him. She believed him. She was just so blown away. How dare he. How dare he say those things? She was so angry, and she wanted to make him pay, and she was going to make sure of it.


	25. 5min3 dollars

Haley put her hair up and fanned herself with her hand as she paid attention to the girls talking. She felt herself getting nervous, and but she still so angry that she wanted to make him pay. Of course she didn't want to do any physical harm to him but she wanted him to feel like she had felt. He really embarrassed her and it was like a slap in the face watching that video, and she hoped that they could make him feel the same way.

"Okay so given the short amount of time we had to conduct this little idea, its pretty good. I mean it's tricky but I think we got it in the bag. Lucas isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed if you know what I mean." Brooke giggled.

"Okay Haley you ready to hear this?"

Haley nodded.  
"So after the game you are going to wait to speak with Lucas."

"When he finds you, flirt, be hard to get, and ask him to come back to your room when he's ready."

"Promise him you'll show him a good time."  
"The best."

"Then when he gets here you offer him some water, after all he'll be thirsty from that big game."

"He'll graciously accept it because you offered it to him, and well he wants to get laid so he'll do anything to please you."

"What he doesn't know is that the drink is spiked."

"With some sleeping pills."

"Heavy sleeping pills."

"He'll be zonked out in like fifteen minutes."

"Then we'll come in and take over."

Haley looked at Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton as they all sat there smiling wide at her.

"Okay, I hope I can pull it off."

"Oh you'll be fine, you'll probably be able to get away with a few mishaps." Peyton smiled.

"Oh yeah why's that."

"He'll be so busy looking at how hot you freaking look!"

Peyton pulled out a hanger from the closet with the outfit they had picked out for Haley and all the girls giggled and Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Oh hell no."

**FEW HOURS LATER..**

Haley smiled as she watched the crowd slowly disperse from the gym as the team players talked to some of the eager fans and even did some interviews with the local press. Haley caught eyes with Lucas and he was slick and made his way over to her. Haley made sure they were hidden and she pulled him in and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Haley was pissed, but she promised Brooke she would do it.

"Wow." Lucas smiled.

"So you are coming over after you shower?" Haley asked.

"I'd love to but.."

"Good because I've been loving this new hanging out thing that were doing, I love it so much and I want to prove it to you." She inched her way closer to him. "So what do you say?"

"Listen Haley.."

"I'll make it worth your while." She whispered.

He smiled. He knew he could get in major trouble but this girl just had something. He nodded and promised to meet back at her hotel room as soon as he could.

Haley ran back to her room where the girls were waiting and they did her hair, make up, and wardrobe just like they promised.

Haley turned around to look at her self and had to close her eyes. "I don't' know guys."

"Will you open your eyes, you look hot!"

Haley looked again and couldn't believe she was staring at herself! Her hair was loosely pulled back and she had on very light make up with a rosy cheek and the 'wardrobe' the girls had chosen was a matching red bra and panties with a pink robe to wear over top, but not tied. So it was open in the middle revealing her body, which was very much in shape.

"Oh god." Haley put her hands on her head and laughed. "Dude I'm so freaking nervous!'

"Dude you are going to be fine!" Peyton told her.

"Yeah dude, no worries." Rachel chimed in.

"Can we stop saying dude?" Brooke asked.

The three of them went and hid in the closet when they heard knocking on the door. Haley took a deep breath and opened up the door.

Lucas took a long look at her and his lips turned into a wide smile. "Wow."

"Seem to be saying that a lot lately." Haley smiled and he walked in after her.

"Well you just keep on surprising me."

"What you don't like surprises?"

"Usually I don't, but in your case I love them."

"Yeah I bet you do." She winked. "Hold on a sec, I'll get you a drink."

"What do you have?"

"Water." She told him as she placed his water in front of him, drink up after that hard game you just played, and the work out I'm going to give you, you'll definitely need more."

He smiled and gulped down his water.

Haley just talked to him, trying to wind down the minutes and before she knew it he was passed out.

"Lucas?" She asked. "Lucas.." She tapped him. "Wow you are totally zonked."

"Great work!" The girls emerged and were very happy with Haley's job they sent her to watch TV as they worked.

"Your not going to hurt him are you?"

"Only his ego, now go I'll call you out when were done."

Haley waited rather impatiently as the girls did whatever they were doing. She tried to think of what there was to do. They already did a lot, what could they possibly come up with now. Haley jumped as Brooke ran in.

"Follow me. But be quite!"

Haley nodded and followed Brooke into the hallway. Haley gasped as she saw Lucas. He was still heavily unconscious but the girls placed him in the hall way sitting up with his hands at his side, and all he was wearing was leopard underwear, bikini style. There was a poster above him that read: **Interested? 5 min 3 dollars.**

"This is so wrong." Haley laughed, and was pulled back into the room by Rachel.

"Okay ready." Peyton had a whistle in her hand and put it to her lips and blew hard for a few moments and then they slammed the door.

"That should of woken people up, they should be coming out in a minute and they'll see Lucas." She laughed.

"Let the madness begin."


	26. His promise

Haley peeked around the corner and made sure the cost was clear. She looked at her fellow peers.

Christy Spikefeld. 

Tomas Grensten.

Vicki Chatsworth.

Patty Vulenshine.

Haley let out a sigh of relief. No Scotts around. No Nathan. And most importantly no Lucas.

After the fiasco at the away game, everyone was teasing at taunting Lucas for the bizarre act. The coach was definitely not happy and Lucas was very confused on how one minute he was about to get laid, and the next he was an add for something to get laid. He had tried calling Haley but she never answered, and now that they were back at school avoiding him was even harder. 

What made things even more difficult was avoiding Nathan. Now that Lucas was officially searching for her, being seen talking with Nathan would definitely not be good. Haley passed by a group of girls who were looking at pictures on their cell phone. " Five minutes, three dollars!" They all started laughing out loud. 

Haley smiled to herself. Hearing people make fun of Lucas was sort of liberating. Finally the big man on campus, the one who pokes fun at everyone, the one who snatches girl's hearts and tosses them aside like a rag doll was finally getting his. People were making fun of him, and she loved it!

Haley was about to turn another corner when she heard another group of girls giggling. "Oh and that outfit, how hot did he look in that outfit!"

"What?" Haley whispered to herself.

"He's so awesome, I mean add comic to his profile and what the hell is wrong with the guy?"

Haley slowly peeked her head over and saw three girls Jessie Tompson, Rebecca Lameen, and Shelly Frenpom all in a circle giggly at Lucas who was across the way.

"Hey Lucas, come here!" Jessie yelled.

"Jessie what are you doing!" Shelly giggled.

"Oh my god he is coming over here!"

Lucas strutted over and the girls all had idiotically big smiles on their faces.

"Hey Lucas, we just wanted to tell you that we thought that prank you did was awesome!"

"Thanks ladies, I figured we all had a stressful enough time at the game we needed some laughs."

"Totally, okay I know this is going to sound really corny, but can you sign the picture I took of you." Jessie smiled.

"You want me to sign it?" He laughed.

They nodded.

Lucas did as he was asked and smiled at them. "I feel famous."

"You should, everyone here loves you Lucas. I always knew you were hot, but from that stunt you pulled it just, made you even hotter to me."

Jessie seductively grabbed his hand. "So if your not busy later I was wondering if you would want to come over, and bring that sexy little leopard underwear with you."

Lucas smiled at her but out of the corner of his eye he saw Haley standing there. She instantly whipped back and started to walk faster, cursing under her breath.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken. Thanks for the compliments." 

"Taken?" Jessie asked out loud, her face in utter shock looking to her two best friends beside her.

Lucas took off running after Haley, who was almost all the way down the hall.

"Haley! Hey Haley!" He yelled.

Haley tried not make it obvious but kept her little legs going even faster.

"Haley!" He yelled gaining on her. "Damn girl you sure move fast."

He finally got next to her and lightly pulled her arm.

"Oh hey Lucas, didn't see you there!" She totally lied.

"You might want to clean out your ears girly, I was calling you."

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"Oh I see, so I've tried to call you."

"Really?" She asked, "I didn't get any messages, besides I've been way busy."

"Yeah I figured something like that. Listen Haley, I just wanted to ask what happened at the hotel that night."

"What?" Haley squeaked, feeling her heat beat faster.

"Yeah, one minute I'm with you and I'm totally feeling you and the next I'm lying half naked in the hallway. I mean I totally played it off but I have no idea how I got there. What gives?"

"What gives? I don't know you seem to be the attention seeker."

"What?"

"I don't know why you are even here anyway? That girl back there was practically begging you to have sex with her."

"Haley I told you I wanted to be with you."

"Be with me? You mean fuck me, what was it again? Oh yeah… _But I give it about a week and I'll have that sweetie running back to me and begging me for more."_

Haley started to walk off and he took a deep breath and went after that.

"Where did you hear that?"

"What the hell does it matter, you said it don't even try to deny it."

"Okay Haley listen."  
"No Lucas you listen, you are one guy one minute and another the next. You are totally cool to hang out with and fun to be around and then the next you are just some ass hole that I always here about in school."

"Haley I'm sorry for what I said but that's just guy talk, I didn't mean it."  
"To me it did." She tried walking off again.

"Haley wait."

"What Lucas? What now? What do you want?"

"This." He whispered and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips hard. He ran her fingers through her hair and held her face gently before she pulled away.  
"Lucas." She gasped. "You. You shouldn't have done that."  
"I know." He replied. "But I wanted to."

She was silent, and he grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry Haley, really I am. I'm going to make it up to you, you'll see."

With that he kissed her on the forehead and walked off, leaving Haley staring at him with one hand over her heart and the other placed upon her lips.


	27. One Great Day

"Okay ready

"Okay ready. One, Two, Three!" Haley pulled the blindfold off Nathan and he gawked.

"So this is where you're taking me?" He smiled.

"Yes." She grinned

"Haley James you are something else." He pulled her in and kissed her lips.

The view in front of them made Nathan smile. Haley had promised him they would have a fun and exciting day, but it was surprise. He met Haley at her house, she blindfolded him and this is where they ended up.

"You told me once you always wanted to do this. Well I've always wanted to beat my boyfriend in a paintball match." She laughed and ran off to get started and Nathan sat there for a moment.

"Boyfriend?" He whispered.

"Come on Nathan!" She yelled.

He smiled and ran after her as they got their gear on. For Haley it was perfect. There was a birthday party going on and they allowed Nathan and Haley to be on their teams. Haley on one Nathan on the other. She was running around, diving, hiding behind the big items, she even got this one loud mouth kid out.

Eventually it came down to the two of them. Haley was hiding behind a big mound of straw as she slowly crawled to the left, looking for Nathan. Nathan was on the very opposite of that mound of straw, but neither of them knew that. They were trying to be as quite as they could, searching for the other one. Haley crawled forward lightly, as Nathan did the same, and that is when he started to get nervous. He felt it. There was the sensation coming on to him. He was about to sneeze! He tried looking at the sky and saying "banana" over and over again in his head but he still felt it.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he let out a loud and obnoxious sneeze that called Haley to scream. Both of each other and stood up immediately and had the guns facing each other.

"GOT YOU!" They screamed.

"I'll shoot Nathan."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

She gave him a look as she continued to have the gun staring at his chest.

"One."

"Don't do it Haley."

"Two."

"I'm warning you."

"Three!"

Haley pressed the button but the paintball completely missed Nathan. He looked behind him and saw that it hit a near by tree.

"Whoops!" She giggled.

"Haley are you serious, I'm two feet away!" He laughed.

"What? I have bad aim."

He laughed and ran to her, knocking the gun out of his way and he picked her up and lightly pushed her to the ground. She laughed as she struggled to get out and he held her down.

"Do you surrender?" He yelled.

"Never!"

"I'm warning you!"

Haley screamed and then burst out with laughter. Nathan smiled at her.

"What?" She chuckled. "Do I have paint up my nose?"

"Your beautiful." He told her.

"Nathan." She blushed. "You're embarrassing me."

"You are. You're also the most amazing girl I've ever met. I've never had so much fun with someone before."

She smiled at him.

"You called me your boyfriend earlier."

Haley felt herself get embarrassed. "Oh listen about that."

"It's okay Haley, its just that we never talked about actually being boyfriend and girlfriend, I wasn't really sure what you wanted. You know cause of your mom and all."

She nodded, yeah cause of her mom alright.

"Haley?" He asked.

"Yes Nathan?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Haley's lips quickly turned into a big smile as she nodded.

"Yes. Of course."

He smiled back and bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"EW!"

They both jumped and saw the group of kids was watching them.

"Sorry." They both said.

They stood up, both giggling and holding hands.

"Okay now that you almost made me want to barf, we got another game to play!"

"YEAH!" All the kids yelled.

Haley and Nathan smiled at each other as they got with their groups. Today was a good day and all she cared about was being with Nathan and having a great rest of the day with him. She was officially Nathan Scott's girlfriend.

_Hmm wonder what his brother will think of that?_


	28. Deja vu

Haley waited impatiently in front of her house

Haley waited impatiently in front of her house. Lucas told her he would pick her up around eight for their date. She had every intention of saying no but the girls once again talked her into it. They had once again wired her up and were ready to spy on Haley and Lucas once more. What they didn't know is that Haley was going to tell Lucas everything tonight. How it was all a set up, how she had no feelings for him, and how she was falling for his brother, and they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now.

She heard a beep and turned around to see Lucas pulling up, she smiled and waved as he got out. "Wow." He told her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, she had on a long black dress with a pearl necklace and her hair was loosely up with light curls in the ponytail. "Well you said this place was fancy."

"Oh it is." He winked and opened the door for her.

They started to drive off when Haley felt him looking at her.

"You know I am starting to get a little scared."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're watching me more then you are watching to road."

"I can't help that you look so beautiful. I'm drawn to you."

Haley started to laugh.

"What?"

She just kept laughing.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" He asked, offended.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but does those lines actually work?"

"Sorry that I'm trying to give you a compliment." He snapped.

Haley stopped laughing, he was obviously upset. "I'm sorry Lucas, but I just don't believe those kind of lines."

"They aren't lines Haley, I mean them."

"No you don't." She told him. "Those are lines. You have to stop saying what you think I want to hear, and say how you feel."

He nodded. "You're amazing you know that?"

She smiled and looked out the window as he reached over and grabbed her hand. She had every intention of pulling away but he looked so vulnerable and nervous that she just squeezed it. They sat in silence before he pulled up.

"This is where were going?" She asked in awe as he helped her out of the car.

"I told you it was fancy."

Fancy wasn't the word. It was a great big ship that was decked out in big beautiful lights all around it. There was light music playing in the background. But Haley found something very strange about this setting; they were the only ones here.

"I think we're a little early."

"Actually we're just in time."

"Lucas no one is here."

"That's the point, tonight it's just me and you."

She looked at him in shock and he smiled as he led the way to the entrance. They were sat at a table at the end of the dock and were able to see the beautiful view. They ate dinner and had a light conversation. Lucas kept smiling back at Haley and she couldn't help but smile as well.

In the parking lot away from the boat Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton all sat trying to connect to Haley.

"Something isn't working. The cables are messed up or something!" Brooke yelled.

"What the hell do we do, we can't see them or hear them!"

Back on the boat Haley finished her meal and Lucas was staring at her.

"What?" She giggled.

"Will you dance with me?"

She nodded and got up and kept hearing an annoying buzz where her earpiece was. Obviously something was wrong with the equipment so in the moment she just ripped it off and threw it in the water. Tonight she was alone with Lucas. He pulled her close as they danced slowly for a while just listening to the music.

Lucas looked down at Haley and she smiled and felt bad, se was leading him on, she had to tell him. She was about to speak when he bent down and kissed her. She was about to pull away but didn't, instead she kissed him back.

"Lucas." She finally said after she pulled away.

"Haley I know you are going to say I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry but I just I had to. I know you don't really like who I used to be and neither do I. I was a bad guy, and you changed me. When I'm with you I don't like being with other girls, and I don't want to be. All I do is think about you."  
"Oh Lucas." Haley started but was cut off again.

"I know you might not believe me and that's fine, I didn't really think you would. But I want to prove to you that I'm serious. I'm not using any of those lines either." He grabbed her hand and put it to his heart. "I'm crazy about you Haley, I like who I am with you. You aren't like any other girl in this school. You don't care about how many baskets I can make or who I've been with. You are smart, funny, and caring, and I just I really like you Haley."

Haley wanted to tell him to stop! She was practically begging him to inside her head but she didn't say anything she just listened. She knew she had gone way to far and she didn't know how to turn back.

"Haley I want to prove that to you, will you…will you be my girlfriend?"

Haley felt her heart dropped and a whiff of déjà vu. She didn't want to be with him but in her heart she just couldn't say no. Her head was spinning and she knew either answer would be wrong.

"Yes." She finally said.

He smiled wide and bent over, gave her a quick kiss and a long and warm hug. She had made him very happy but she knew that she was in for some troubling times in the future.


	29. Scott Brothers in love

Nathan Scott dribbled up hard and made a lay up in the basket

Nathan Scott dribbled up hard and made a lay up in the basket. He caught the rebound and dribbled around the court and took a three pointer shot and smiled when it went right it. He was in the gym and he was shooting around, waiting for Haley to come and meet him. They were going to hang out today but she had to stay after to make up an English test.

"Not so bad little brother."

Nathan looked behind him and smiled. "Hey Luke what are you doing here, I thought you had a game today?"

"Nah, the game got cancelled so Whitey gave us the day off."

"He did what?"

"Yea I know crazy right?"

Nathan nodded.

"So on your day off you decided to come to the gym to play basketball?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I guess so."

Nathan laughed again and threw the ball at him. "First to eleven, go."

Lucas nodded and the two of them started to play. The game was intense, hard, but most of all fun. The two battled each other taking shot after shot, lay up after lay up , trying to get the lead. After about a half an hour the game was tied 10-10, next basket wins.

"Tired big brother?" Nathan asked as he dribbled the ball between his legs.

"Never baby, never." Lucas laughed as he lunged for the ball but Nathan was to quick for him and went to the left and shot the ball in the air and it went soaring in.

"GAME POINT BABY!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas sat there defeated with a smile on his face.

"Loser!" Nathan pointed to Lucas. "Winner." He pointed to himself.

"Dude shut up." They both laughed together.

"We haven't played together in a while." Lucas said as they sat down.

"I know dude, feels like we haven't talked in forever either."  
"That's because we haven't."

"So what new with you?" Nathan asked.

"Well lets see basketball is still basketball, we've won the last three games, I'm actually got an A on my math test and I'm dating a girl."

"Interesting lets see I …wait what?"

Lucas smiled.

"Dude do you mean sleeping with?" Nathan smiled.

"No, all I've done with this girl is kiss her a few times. We had this really great date the other night. Very romantic and I just I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Wow." Nathan said in shock. "You must really like her to ask her to be your girlfriend."

"I do man, a lot. She is so different and she just makes me laugh."

Nathan smiled.

"I know what you mean." Nathan grinned.

"Do you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Spill!" Lucas shoved him.

"Well let's just say you aren't the only Scott with a girlfriend these days."

"What!" Lucas shouted. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah man, and I'm telling you Lucas you'll really like her. She is just amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean when we are together its just, unexplainable. She has this way of making me feel so happy and so…oh god."

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"Look at us."

"What?"

"We are sitting here gushing about the loves of our life, what pansy's we are."

"Hey were brothers, we can do this kind of stuff." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we should double date."

"Yeah I think that would be fun, where is your girl now?" Lucas asked.

"She should be here any minute you want to meet her?"

"Yeah." Lucas smiled.

A few feet away Haley sprayed herself with some of her perfume and smiled knowing Nathan was inside that gym. She promised herself that after they hung out today she was going to call Lucas after and tell him everything. But for right now she was not going to worry about the mess she was in, she just wanted to hang out with Nathan.

In the gym Lucas and Nathan were still smiling. "So what's her name anyway?" Lucas asked.

"What's your girls name?"

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"Okay fine, just say it at the same time. One..Two.."

Before he could say three the door opened and Haley walked in, her smile instantly fading as she saw the two boys together in front of her.

Lucas and Nathan stood up, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Haley." They both said in unison.


	30. From 2 to none

Haley froze. She didn't know weather to cry, throw up, or run. She kept her eyes on both of them as they kept their smiling faces on her.

"Babe what are you doing here? We were just talking about you." Lucas smiled as he walked over to her and put his arm around her. Nathan, who was just smiling from ear to ear, was now chuckling.

"Very funny dude." He shoved Lucas lightly. "I'm guessing you know Haley?"

"Yeah, considering she is my girl friend." Lucas laughed.

"Oh yeah, Haley's your girl friend, I can see that happening. Come on seriously how do you two know each other?"

"I'm not kidding Nathan, this is the girl I was talking about."

Both eyes were now on Haley.

"What?"

"i..i..umm"

"Why are you so shocked?" Lucas asked him.

"Haley is my girlfriend."

"What?" Lucas said with a smirk, but then realized his brother was serious.

"Haley?" they both said in unison.

"Oh god." She said out loud. "This is one big mistake i'm..i'm so sorry please just let me explain okay?"

"What? You're telling me this isn't a joke?" Nathan asked.

"I wish it was." Haley started. "Please I'm sorry this is just one big mistake."

"What's the mistake? Nathan is telling me you're his girlfriend, when I just asked you to be mine this past Saturday."

"Please let me explain."

"There shouldn't be anything to explain, Haley are you dating Lucas or not."

"No! Well sort of but it's not like that, if you would just let me explain."

"What do you mean sort of, we went on dates, and we hung out, kissed even."

"Yo dude you kissed her?" Nathan asked very pissed off.

"She is my girlfriend."

"Haley is with me, we've been hanging out for a while."

"Yeah so have we."

"You kissed him?" Nathan yelled at Haley.

"Did you kiss her?" Lucas asked

"yeah man, and she met my mother..i thought.."

"What?"

"Haley what the fuck is going on?" Lucas asked.

She looked at both at them.

"Please let me explain."

"Fine." They both said. "Explain."

"Um.." She started very shakily. "Can we sit."

"You can sit." Nathan told her.

She nodded and sat on the bleachers. "Okay where do I start."

"How about to the part where you decided to screw around with us?"

She took a deep breath.

"When I first moved here I didn't know anyone. I um..i started working at this local restaurant when I first saw you Lucas. I saw you there that day with three different girls. I was told by the girl that I work with that you were this player in school, and how you always had girls falling for you and you would break their hearts."

Lucas rolled his eyes and sat down. Nathan didn't take his eyes off Haley.

"Those three girls you were with I met in detention after we had a brawl about you in Health. I told them how you were paling them all. They found out I was right so we decided.."

Lucas was starting right at her. He didn't look angry or pissed, he looked worried and scared.

"What?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"We decided that we were going to try and ruin your reputation because you were such a jackass to them. The basketball game with the Roberto incident, the over night game, that was us."

Lucas and Nathan both shook their heads.

"And we um, we also wanted.." Haley wiped at her eyes now.

"We always wanted you to fall for me so I could break your heart and you could know how it felt."  
She looked over at him and he just stared blankly at her.

"I'm sorry, but as we started I just I couldn't stop because I promised them I didn't think you would actually like me and I certainly think you would want me as a girlfriend."

"But I did, and you said yes."

"I know, I didn't know what to do, I just I was planning on telling you the truth but I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh yeah and this isn't hurting me?" He yelled as he got up. "Dammit Haley."

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back. " I didn't know what to do, I promised them. When I saw that you were actually a good guy I didn't want to tell you the truth. I didn't want to make you angry. I'm sorry you have to know I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yes you did Haley. You just told me that was the plan from the beginning! You were planning to hurt me from the beginning. You wanted to break my heart well congratulations you succeeded."

He started to walk away.

"Lucas please! I'm sorry."

"Fuck you." He told her. "You are definitely not the girl who I thought you were. Your a liar, and cheater and.."

"What everything you used to be until I came along?" She snapped.

"Yeah basically, but everyone knew that Haley! I didn't have a problem with it, and all these girls never did because they all would line up to date me. I always told myself I'd change if I ever met the girl that was worth it. I thought that was you. But I guess I was wrong."

"Luke."

"You want to sit here and criticize me for lying? For cheating? Well I knew what I was, and I wasn't scared to show people. Does that make me a bad guy? Then so be it. But what about you Haley? You have done the same thing to both of us, but you tricked us both , what the hell does that make you?"

He stared for a moment longer and looked at Nathan.

"I'll see you at dinner." He mumbled and slammed the door opened and walked out.

Haley wiped at her eyes and looked at Nathan.

"So what was the deal with me? Who did I piss off? Why me, why did you have to do this to me?"

"No one!" She screamed. "Listen what I did to Lucas was wrong but it wasn't my idea. I should have stopped it a long long time ago but Nathan, everything with you was real. No one put me up to it."

Nathan didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.

"When we met I didn't plan any of this. But as we kept talking and hanging out I felt myself falling for you. I'm crazy for you Nathan and that's for real. I meant it all."

"I don't believe you."

"Nathan please."

"I feel like I don't even know you Haley."

"Nathan please don't say that, I'm the same girl I was before, I'm the same girl you brought your mother too, and I'm the same girl you asked out the other day."

Nathan shook his head. "No you are wrong, that girl is not you, not the one that stands in front of me. The Haley I asked out wouldn't of done what you did to my brother. You humiliated him, and you did it twice!"

"He's a bad guy." She whispered.

"No he's not!" Nathan screamed. "Who the hell are you to judge him? Who the hell are you to do that to him? Do you know how much shit he got from that? Do you know how much people made fun of him, or our dad? Dammit you have no idea. Lucas might seem like a bad guy but you don't even know him. You don't know about our dad!"

"Nathan.." She cried.

"No Haley your tears aren't' fixing this. I'm so disgusted with you. My brother might have done some bad things but guess what everyone knows what he does. Who the hell are you to tell him he's wrong? Who the hell are you to do that to him? How dare you, Haley."

Nathan was o angry, he was breathing so heavy and his cheeks were red.

"I'm sorry." She cried again.

"I don't really care."

He walked past her. "In case you didn't get it, were done and I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"Nathan please I love you!" She yelled.

"Yeah? You have a hell of a way of showing it."

With that he slammed the door open and walked out leaving Haley all alone.


	31. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry

Haley never felt so nervous before in her life. She looked around and saw how nice the Scott house really was, she stared at the fancy cars, the basketball court, and the beautiful front lawn and then she stared at the door. The big wooden door in front of her that she was supposed to be knocking on but was to scared to do so. After minutes of arguing with herself she closed her eyes and knocked three times. It didn't take long for someone to open the door. The door swung open and Lucas stood before her. She opened her mouth to say something when Nathan ran over.

"Who is it?" He called and stopped when he saw Haley standing there.

"Hi." She said weakly.

The two stared at her and Lucas chuckled. "You can take this one little brother." Lucas walked away leaving the two staring at one another.

"Can we talk?"

He didn't say anything but walked behind her to the street, and they started walking. "So." She started.

"Well?" He asked abruptly. "You wanted to talk?"

"Nathan." She stopped him. "I'm so, so sorry."

"About what?" he asked.

"You know Nathan." She told him.

"Oh that? You mean how you used me? Tricked me? Lied to me? Made me fall in love with you for some god damn joke?"

"Nathan! I told you everything with you was real. How I feel about you is real."

"But you lied to Lucas."

"Yes." She nodded.

"How could you do something like that?"

" I don't know." She answered. "It just all happened so fast ..i just."  
"Stop." He interrupted her. "Stop with the bull shit and the excuses, you did something really shitty Haley just admit it!"

"I did Nathan! I'm really sorry I shouldn't of lied to your brother, I shouldn't of tricked him, and more importantly I shouldn't of lied to you. I don't know how many times I have to say it though, what I feel for you is real. I love you."

Nathan took a deep breath and then sat on the curb with his head in his hands. Haley sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, and I understand if you…you don't love me either. I did something really horrible and I'm sorry." With that she got up and started to walk away.

"Haley." She turned around and he was standing there looking at her. "I'm still in love with you, I just…I can't."

"Why not. If you belie I'm sorry then why not."

"I do believe you but I just, Lucas."

"Nathan." She cried.

"He cares for you too Haley, looks like your plan worked. Lucas did fall for you and I just I can't do that to him. He's my brother and I can't be with the girl he has feelings for."

"When has Lucas ever cared about any one else's feelings?" She asked quickly.

"He's my brother Haley."

"Then he should understand. I'm not trying to get out of what I did but I'm saying sorry. I truly am sorry and if we want to be together why can't he just be okay with that? Of all people I think he should be forgiving."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Nathan. Lucas cheats on girls, he uses them for sex and then dumps then and moves on. I would have been the same way if I didn't have the girls coaching me and teaching me what to do and what to say."

"That's the way he's always been Haley and every girl knows that, it's their fault if they want to get tangled in that."

"So you are justifying the things he does?"

"No." He said. "Are you trying to justify what you did?"

"No, but what I'm saying is you are sitting here telling me how wrong I am and how sorry I should be when your brother is ten times worse then me."

"Well I'm not in love with my brother Haley. "

Haley just stared at him. "So you don't want to be with me?" She asked with a tear falling from her eye.

"I don't know what I want." He answered.

"But Nathan.."

"I want to be with you Haley and I want to forgive you but I …I just don't know."

"So that's it then?"

"For now it is."

"You are breaking up with me?"

"I guess so." He sighed.

Haley wiped at her eyes and looked down at him. She wanted to jump on top of him and scream and cry how sorry she was. She wanted him to hold her and tell her it was alright and they would work it out. But he didn't, instead he turned away and walked home leaving Haley alone in the street, with no one to turn to.


	32. True Friends

Haley groaned as she hurled over the toilet and threw up once more

Haley groaned as she hurled over the toilet and threw up once more. She grasped the toilet hard as she continued upchucking.

"Oh god this is so gross."

"Brooke!"

"What!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and she held back Haley's hair for another few moments and when she was finally done, Haley washed her mouth out and Rachel, Brooke, Peyton and Haley all took a seat on Haley's bed.

"So are you ready to spill yet?" Brooke asked.

"No, I think I need another cookie." Haley told them.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"Dude your mom says you have been eating chocolate and sweets all night, and that is what you just threw up in there!" Peyton pointed to the toilet.

"What I eat when I'm upset."

"Why are you so upset?"

Haley remained silent.

"Come on were your friends." Rachel told her.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"You will hate me."

"Doubtful." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, well lets just say the whole plan with Lucas is now officially over."

"What?" Peyton asked.

"But I guess you can say we won, which makes me feel even worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"And the guy that I'm in love with wont even look at me."

"You love Lucas?"

"NO, his brother."

"Okay what? Back up, Nathan Scott?" Peyton asked.

"Here we go." Haley took a deep breath and told them the entire story.

"So let me get this straight you got not one, but both of the Scotts to fall in love with you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"And you broke both of their hearts?" Peyton asked.

"Yes." Haley nodded.

"Damn girl where the hell did you come from?" Brooke laughed.

"It's not funny Brooke. I really hurt them both. I mean I feel horrible for what we did to Lucas, it was so evil and cruel. We went way to far. And I should of told Nathan everything from the beginning. Now he wont even look at it and me's killing me. I've never felt that way about a guy before and now it's over."

"Relax it's just a guy Haley." Rachel said.

"No you guys don't get it, I love him."

"We got that part, but it seems like he's kind of done with you, you know dicks before chicks."

"We shouldn't of done this, any of this. I don't know how the hell I let you guys talk me into it."

"Don't try and make this our fault."

"Why not it is!" Haley yelled.

"Don't forget Haley you did it to!"  
"Because you practically made me! How could I have not of helped you guys? Three poor pathetic girls all-heartbroken over some guy that only cared about getting in their pants. Even when you weren't with him, you were obsessing over him! So no matter what he wins."

"Actually we won, you said so yourself. He's heartbroken, thanks to you."

"What..i.."

"Poor pathetic girls?" Brooke asked. "Then what the hell does that make you? You did what we asked, you might of not have liked it but you still did it, what the hell does that make you?"

"I didn't mean to say.."

"And talking about obsessing over some guy? Look at you now Haley. At least when we were heart broken we did something to get back, we got our revenge we didn't sit and cry and eat so much until the point where we get sick now did we?"

Haley felt bad, she didn't mean to offend them and she didn't mean to say that she was just so worked up it just slipped out.

"I'm sorry I just.."

"Just what?"

Haley looked at them all and tears automatically started to fall. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I never should have said that, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, it's mine. I just, I never felt this before, this pain, this heartache. I just want to tell him how truly sorry I am, both of them. I want to tell Nathan how I really do love him and I want to just beg for another chance."

"Wow, you really do care for him don't you?" Peyton asked.

"So much."

The girls nodded. "I'm so sorry I just said that to you, I didn't mean it. You girls are the best…the only friends I've ever had. This year, as crazy and hard as it has been has been one of the best of my life and that is because of you girls."

"Really?" Brooke's lips turned into a grin.

Haley wiped at her eyes and nodded.

"Why because we are beautiful, smart, funny, talented?"

Rachel smacked Brooke. "Shut up." She smiled.

"No it's true." Haley told them. "Not only that you are the only people, besides my mom, that I could truly count on. I feel like if I needed you, you'd be there. Just like now."

"Well were here." Peyton told her. "So you are right about that one." She smiled.

"That means a lot, thank you." Haley smiled. "An I'm really sorry."

The girls were silent for a moment and Peyton was the first to say something.  
"Dude we forgive you."

"Group hug!" Brooke yelled. They all laughed and got in one big group hug and Haley smiled big. Her heart was still broken, but her friends, her true friends were making everything easier, and she loved them for that.


	33. The Pansy Scott Brothers

"I really don't feel like going to this

"I really don't feel like going to this." Haley told the girls as they all entered the gym. Today was the pep rally and she knew two people that were more then likely to be there, and she definitely did not want to see them.

"Come on Haley its going to be fun, and don't you want to see my awesome routine."

"Well yeah but as much as I want to see your routine I don't' want to see you know who more."

"You got to get over it sometime." Peyton told her.

"Well why does sometime have to be today?"

"Because it does." Rachel smiled at her. "And we are going to help, now Brooke you go and kick some major ass and we'll be in the stands cheering you on."

"uh okay." Brooke smiled and hugged them when she started to walk off she accidentally bumped into one of the cute baseball players Will and knocked his books on the ground. Haley smiled and picked them up for him. "here you go."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Careful Will." Lucas walked over to them and Haley's heart dropped. "I know you are a good guy, trust me you don't want to mess this one. Because she is definitely not a good girl." He glared at Haley and she tried to blink away tears and he walked away.

"Forget him." Peyton told her.

"He's a loser." Brooke agreed.

Haley didn't say anything but walked to the stands with the girls and sat down. Most of the pep rally was pretty boring. There were a few awards given to people Haley never even heard of but she did actually enjoy Brooke's routine. She was really good and it was obvious how much she loved it. After the cheerleaders were done they got in two lines and the principle was going to announce the basketball players as they all ran out. Haley looked over and saw Nathan, who was sitting next to another girl. They seemed a little to close and just as she was about to turn away he caught eyes with her to. The two stared at each other for a moment and he put his arm around the girl next to him, but never took his eyes off Haley. It was as if he was rubbing it in her face and she couldn't stand it.

"It's your own fault, I heard what you did."

Haley looked over her shoulder and saw one of the girls in her English class, Stacey looking at her along side her friend.

"You heard me. Playing the two of them, breaking their hearts, what a bitch."

"Yeah you totally ruined the chances for like half the girls in this school now with Lucas."

"He hasn't asked a girl out since you tweaked with his brain."

"Why don't you two just shut up and mind your damn business." Rachel snapped at them.

"It is our business when we are interested in Lucas right girls?"

Haley heard the whispering started. One by one they were talking about what had happened and they were angry at her.

"You are made because she fucked with some guys heart, even though he does it to girls all the time?" Peyton asked

They just glared at her.

"Lucas would never have given a shit about any of you, he would have just wanted to get laid and that was that."

"Maybe some of us are okay with that?" One shouted, causing some to laugh.

"Well then if that's the case, you are more pathetic then I thought." Rachel told them.  
"What like you weren't one of them? Lucas is hot, who the hell is she to come here and fuck with him like that?"

"It was our idea!" Peyton yelled.

"Guys its okay, lets just get out of here."

Avoiding an unnecessary fight the girls got up to leave, still hearing the bantering and gossip as they left. The three of them were on their way out when they heard the name over the loudspeaker. "Okay give it up for your captain , Lucas Scott!" The crowd went wild and Lucas ran out dribbling a ball and shot it from half court, like every player did, it was tradition. Of course the ball made it and rolled right over in front of Haley. Every eye was on her, including Lucas and Nathan's. She gulped and picked it up as Lucas ran over to her.

"Here you go." She started to hand to him, the two staring right in each others eyes.

"Lucas don't take it , it's a trick!" One girl yelled causing most to laugh.

"Yeah she probably did some voodoo trick on it, I mean she had to before , how could you ever of fallen for someone…like her!"

The crowd erupted in laughter and Haley's eyes filled up with tears. She looked at Lucas who started back. In Haley's disbelief he wasn't laughing, in fact not a sense of humor crossed his face. He just stared at her and didn't say a word. He turned around and walked back to his teammates as everyone kept laughing and Haley started to walk off when she heard _her._

"Are you really going just stand there?"

Haley looked over and saw none other then Brooke standing in the middle of the gym holding the microphone the principle had just moments ago.

"Yes hello Mr. Lucas Scott I'm talking to you, in fact I'm talking to you to Nathan Scott." She pointed into the crowd where Nathan was still staring at Haley.

"What the hell are you doing Brooke." Lucas asked her.

"I asked you first, why aren't you doing anything? You both are going to sit there and let everyone in here make a fool of her? Hey all you crazy jealous girls out there get over it, he never would have liked you anyway. And if you want to pick on someone, pick on someone that will fight back. Like me, you know why? Because this was my idea, all of it."

"Hey don't take all the credit we helped." Brooke looked over and grinned when Peyton and Rachel walked over.

"Yeah, we planned out this entire thing. We wanted to break Lucas Scott's heart, because he does it all the time. He doesn't care about you; in fact he doesn't care about anyone but himself. We all got screwed over by Lucas so we wanted to do something about it. That's when Haley came in."  
Haley didn't know what to do. She was so nervous she couldn't even move; in fact she couldn't even breathe.

"I shouldn't be surprised Lucas I mean I know you didn't have a heart, but Haley tried to convince us that you did. But the fact that you would let her sit here and get made a fool of while you just walk away really proves it, you don't have a heart and you are just as much of a bastard as you were before."

Lucas kept his eyes on Brooke, but didn't say a word.

"And you." Rachel grabbed the microphone and pointed into the crowd at Nathan. "I don't really know much about you, but Haley's in love with you, and you are in love with her. Why don't you get off your high horse, realize that she is sorry and stop being such a pansy? You were just going to sit there and not defend her? Maybe she is better without you after all?"

"Let's just go over this okay?" Peyton grabbed the microphone. "All you jealous girls out there leave her alone." She pointed at Haley. "You'll get your turn with Lucas, in a week he'll bounce back and be looking for new women to take advantage of. Then after he breaks your heart we'll be standing there and saying 'We told you so." She walked over and shoved the microphone in Lucas's just hard and they walked over to Haley.

"We got your back kid." Brooke smiled and winked. The four of them smiled at each other and walked out, leaving every single person in the gym speechless.


	34. Forgivness

Haley kept her eyes down as she walked through the halls

Haley kept her eyes down as she walked through the halls. Ever since the girls decided to personally call out the Scott brothers in front of the entire school, they were the talk of the town. They couldn't go anywhere with out being stared at. It wasn't so much of an evil glare like Haley was getting before it was more of an appreciation and jealousy even. Haley didn't like the attention too much, but the girls on the other hand loved it. They roamed the halls with big smiles on their faces and waving to everyone.

"You are loving this aren't you?" Haley asked.

"What's not to love, we've got all the power." Brooke told her.

"They all envy you." Peyton told Haley.

"No way, you are the ones that called them out, they envy you guys."

"True, but you are the one that had the Scott boys wrapped around your finger."

"Yeah..had."

"You are still moping about that Nathan boy?" Brooke smacked her arm.

"Ow. I'm not moping, I just miss him okay."

"Well take a look around and choose anyone you want. There are plenty of fine high school boys to go around."

"No thanks, I think I had my fair share of high school boys for a while."

Peyton laughed while Brooke looked horrified.

"Please tell me she did not just say that."

"oh she did." Rachel smiled.

"Well I must say.." Brooke stopped mid sentence when none other then Lucas Scott stepped out in front of them.

"You." Brooke gave him the evil look.

"Hey ladies."

No response, they all just glared at him while Haley looked the other way.

"Okay then, Haley can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. "Uh sure." She nodded.

"You ladies can wait I'm not going to hurt her."

Brooke raised her brow ready to say something smart but just bit her tongue, nodded, and let them talk.

Lucas pulled her into a classroom and shut the door; he walked over and took a seat next to her. She just stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"So I have to say, I think the other day at the pep rally was way worse then the whole gym incident with the whole Roberto thing, and even the leopard underwear thing."

Haley looked away.

"No, I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"You don't have to try." Haley told him.

"I know. I know you feel pretty crappy about what you did. Lying to me, my brother, making us falls for you, trying to ruin my rep."

"Lucas!" Haley stopped him. "If you are trying to make me feel bad you are doing a pretty damn good job."

"No, shit. Damn I'm sorry Haley." He smiled. "What I was trying to say is that you were right to do it. On my part anyway."

"What?"

"I was a pretty bad guy but you changed me. Even if it was all a set up I became a pretty good guy when it came to you, and I liked that about myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to lie, it hurt like hell when I found out everything but now I understand you never wanted them to go that far. I understand that you are a good person, and I understand that you are sorry."

"Thank you."

"I've already changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after I found out what you did I went and got myself two new girlfriends from a different school."  
"Oh." Haley raised her brow.

"Yeah I was doing the same old shit. I was dating them both, lying to them both, you know."

"Yeah."

"Well after Brooke decided to personally point me out yesterday I did a lot of thinking and decided I wasn't going to lie anymore. So I brought them together , told them the truth."

"Wow what did they say?"

"Well first they were angry, then they were horny."

"EW, you mean.."  
"Yea baby, three some."

"Lucas!" Haley slapped him and he laughed.

"What can I say this whole honesty thing is working out for me."  
"Well good for you." She smiled. "I really am sorry Lucas."

" I know. So am I." He smiled back and the two embraced. "You know I think the thing I really loved most about you was that we could talk. I don't want that to end."

"Neither do I."

"Friends?" He put his hand out.

"The best." She smiled shaking his hand and giving him another hug.

"Well as our first official friend secret, I have one for you."

"Oh yea what's that?"

"I'm interested in someone."

Haley laughed out loud. "Aren't you always?"

"No I mean , not just wanted to get laid liking someone, I like..want to date her."

"Wow. Really? Who?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'm just hoping I don't get turned down."

"Well good luck, let me know what happens okay?"

"I sure will."

"Good."

"Okay now I have to let you go because he looks like he is about to kill me."

"Who?"

Lucas pointed over to the door and it opened and she smiled at who she saw step in the classroom.

"Nathan."


End file.
